Zelda: Kingdom of the Diamond of Eternity
by Kallypso
Summary: A forgotten realm of the Twili ancestors. Twinolyn. Midna recieves a dream warning her that her Twinolyn is in danger. Ganondorf seeks the diamond of Eternity to challenge the triforce. Midna returns to the light world beginning a brand new adventure! R
1. Chapter 1: The Warning

**_I am proud to announce the release of my second Zelda fanfic! Not as humorous as the other one... but still pretty good! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. However... steal my plot and you are SO DEAD!_**

* * *

Midna stood on a hill over looking a land of great beauty, but it wasn't Hyrule. She reconized it, though, from a painting that hung in her chambers.

It was the land that her ancestors had lived in long ago before some of them migrated to Hyrule and were banished to the twilight realm. It was Twinolyn, better known as the kingdom of the four jewls.

A castle stood proud and tall below her, it's flags caught high in the morning breeze. The surrounding country side was dappled with forests, villages and green praries. Mountains and desert surrounded the lush land marking it's other climates. It was a land of true wonder.

Suddenly there was an explosion. The tallest tower of the castle erupted into flame. A gigantic figure with the skin of a Gerudo appeared in front of her. Ganondorf!

In his hand he held a black diamond raised above his head. A smile filled with pure malice lit his face. "The triforce of wisdom and courage can not challenge me now." He tilted his head back and laughed. "Hyrule will fall as well to the Diamond of Eternity!"

He then turned his eyes twoards Midna. "You are a fool, Twilight Princess, to think that I wouldn't learn of the jewl of the Gods! Where is your Link now my dear! You can't be helped! The twilight realm will fall as well and you will be the first to go!"

Then he drew a black sword of darkness and swept it twoards Midna's exposed neck.

* * *

Midna woke with a start panting heavily, cold sweat forming on her blue skin. She hurriedly sweapt back her bed covers and slipped on her gown and hurried to a painting on the wall.

She saw Twinolyn just as she had saw it before. The black diamond was high in the sky glimmering in the sunlight. The Gods left Hyrule the triforce. They left Twinolyn, a much older land, the Diamond of Eternity.

She remebered Ganondorf's cruel voice. Had he really found out about the only thing that could challenge the triforce? It seemed impossible but Midna had learned to take every nightmare as a warning.

She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was time. It was time to return to Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2: His Awakening

**_I'm announcing a perspective change now! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: You know the drill! Steal my plot and the poe souls will turn you to gold... with a cat on your head! Mwahahahahahaahahah! _**

_Previously..._

"Do not think this ends here! ...The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" Ganondorf hissed, malice filling his voice. Then the triforce faltered on Ganondorf's hand and he died.

But Link made the unknown mistake of pulling the Master Sword out before he left. The Master Sword was the only blade that could kill Ganondorf. If it was pulled out of his chest he would live again for he still had the triforce of power. Link did not realize this.

When the victors left for the mirror of twilight Ganondorf disappeared. He was brought back in a land that Zant had told him about. Twinolyn, the home of the diamond that could stand against the triforce. The Diamond of Eternity. Ganondorf tilted back his head and laughed.

* * *

Anovar woke with a start. His brother Multark was awake too. "You sense it?" Anovar turned his furry head to his friend. Multark nodded "Aye. We should tell the others." They both arose to their four paws and padded back to their village.

Anovar and Multark, brothers, were part of the tribe of the Avar Wolves. Their ancestors were banished long ago, by the royals and were forced to scrounge their living on the rocks of the Atheir Mountains that bordered Twinolyn.

Each and every wolf despised the royal for making their way of life a daily struggle to find needed necessities. They looked every day for the prophesied man to come and help them take back their land.

Now Anovar and Multark had sensed that that man drew near. They weren't the only ones. Many of the wolves were awake as well, talking to each other in low voices. The two brothers approached the largest den in the village.

"Good evening Rowlyn" Anovar nodded to the gaurd standing outside the dens entrance. "Good evening Anovar. Multark." Rowlyn returned the greeting. "No doubt you wish to see the king. You may go in. I've sensed it too." The two brothers acknowleged their thanks and then entered the kings den.

* * *

Ganondorf treked the trail twoards the castle town. It felt very relaxing to have no one suspect him. He could walk and the open and not risk someone trying to kill him. He entered a bar and sat down to think.

"You" he pointed at a serving girl. "Do you have any maps?" The girl nodded and hurried off. In a few moments she was back with a map of Twinolyn.

Ganondorf scanned the map with his finger. He finaly rested his eyes on the Athier Mountains. "The Avar Wolves live there." The young girl commented. "They were banished there along time ago by the king. They all despise the crown. Some say they lie and wait for their chance to strike."

Ganondorf raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?" The girl nodded. "Anything to drink sir?" Ganondorf shook his head. "No. I'm through here." he grinned "Thankyou for your help." He stood up and left the tavern.

He knew who he would turn to. The Avar Wolves wouldn't hesitate to strike down the crown. He began twoards the mountains.

* * *

"You there" Ganondorf heard a voice call to him. He had been walking for some time now. He saw a short man with a thick mustache standing next to a fence with a sign above his head advertising "Fenalo's Ranch". "Where are you headed sir." The man asked.

"A village near the mountains." Ganondorf answered. The man raised his eyebrows. "It will take you much to long on foot. You need a horse. I have one that is your size... if you can ride him that is!"

Ganondorf grinned to himself. "How nice of everyone to help me" he thought. "They have no idea who they're dealing with!" "I'll try this horse of yours" he called to the man. He followed him to the barn.

Ganondorf immedietly reconized the horse. It was his own black horse with red eyes. He recalled his horse disapearing after Link had defeated him on horse back. His horse must have survived.

"I can ride him" Ganondorf turned to the man who he guessed was Fenalo. Fenalo raised his eyebrows

"You seem confident. Alright if you can ride him he's free. There's no one else who will probably be big enough to fit this horse anyway" muttered the last part to himself. "Right let's go."

* * *

Anovar and Multark entered the King's den and bowed low before him and the Queen. King Ramolden was strong, powerful and completely black. However he was a bit thick headed and was loseing faith in the prophesy.

His wife, Elamier, was thin and young with great wisdom that she used to guide her husbands actions. She was pure white, a rare color among the Avar Wolves, and very beautiful.

Anovar came up from his bow. "We have sensed a presence is coming to help us sire."

"I sensed nothing." snorted Ramolden. Elamier put a paw on his shoulder. "I have sensed it as well... stronger than ever. Many of the wolves are sensing it." Ramolden's eyes narrowed. He hated being corrected but he knew better than to ignore his wifes wisdom.

"I will address the tribe in a moment" the king said. "Leave." The two brothers nodded and exited the den.

Multark turned to his brother, "I not convinsed that he was convinsed" he stated bluntly. Anovar shrugged, "He's hardly ever convinsed on anything. Thank the Gods for the Queen!" Multark nodded his agreement.

* * *

Ganondorf rode at high speed twoards the mountains. He had easily rode his horse to the amazement of the idiot rancher Fenalo. Ganondorf was able to reach the mountains by sunset. Now to find the Avar Wolves.

* * *

The King assembled all of the wolves as the moon rose high in the sky and began his speech. "Many of you" he began "Have sensed the presense of the one who will come to help us."

"Here, here" someone cried in the audiense. There were many mutters of agreement from the wolves. The king silenced them with a paw.

"But I ask you, have we not expierienced this feeling before?" Many wolves began to call out.

"Last month"

"Late Febuary"

"A half year ago."

The king silenced them again. "Has anyone ever come?" Replies of No and shaking of heads.

"So how so we know someone is coming this time?" before any wolves could reply this time, a deep voice cut through the darkness.

"Because he is here." The wolves whirled around. A large man with dark skin of the derert stood there. He stood a head taller than any man Anovar had ever seen and had a grin lined with conceit plastered on his face.

The Avar wolves tensed at this new mans presence and backed twoards there king. The queen spoke first. "Who are you?"

The man kneeled, "I am Ganondorf. I have come to wage war on the royal crown of Twinolyn. (Several wolves spat on the ground). I know that they have settled in land that was once yours and claimed it for themselves. They banished you and forced to live on the rocks."

"Murderers and thieves" someone shouted.

"I have come to help you regain your land. I ask for only one thing in return." The wolves looked at him. He had certanly gotten them riled up.

"Help me find the Diamond of Eternity. With that we will not be forsed to limit our selves to conquering Twinolyn. We can move to another world bound to this one. The land of Hyrule and the twilight realm, where some of the ancestors of Twinolyn lie, now can also be reclaimed!"

Defening roars of approoval echoed all around. Ganondorf then turned his eyes to the king. "Will you join me to vainquish the traitors of this land?" Every eye turned to King Ramolden. Suddenly a grin spread across the kings face. "We will" he said.

The Avar wolves raise their heads to the sky and unleashed a chorus of howls. Ganondorf grinned. "So it begins."

* * *

All of Twinolyn could here the howls. People coward, and soliders brandished there wepons at the sound. The sound of happy Avar Wolves couldn't mean anythiing good.

* * *

**_So the plot begins. Mwahahahahahahah. Stay tune for a twist in the next chapter! Yes you heard me! A twist! R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Medina

Midna hurried out into the castle courtyard. She stopped to admire the newly replinished Lyastrone flower. Their black and red flowers glistened in the Twilight.

They were funny plants. Their nectar could heal anything but their petals carried a deadly poisen. Only the nectar could cure it's wrath in the body. They were a beautiful yet dangerous plant and Midna's favorite. She picked some for the journey.

A voice came from across the courtyard. "Hail the Twilight Princess!" Midna turned. "Bryn!" She cried hurling herself at the friendly looking Twili and crushing him in a hug. "You're alive!"

Bryn had been Midna's best friend growing up. When Zant attacked she thought for sure he had been killed. Bryn and Zant never got along well.

Bryn staggered back "Whoa! It's good to see you too! Let me breath!" Midna stepped back from him. "How did you survive? I thought you were dead!"

Bryn gave her a sly smile "Zant never was to bright. He didn't raid the village Bolvardan. I was there visiting a friend when he attacked the palace, thank the Gods!"

He stepped back and held Midna at arms length. "Your looking as beautiful as ever!" Midna blushed. "So how did you survive?!" Bryn asked. "I thought that Zant (he spat on the ground) would kill you first!"

Midna laughed. "That love struck fool would never kill me! He was to sweet on me." Midna made a face.

"The survivors at the palace have been spreading rumors!" Bryn said "Tales of a young man clothed in green garments and a powerful twilight imp at his side. They vanquished Zant togeather!"

Midna smiled. "I was the imp Bryn." Bryn smiled jokingly "No you're much to beautiful." "Never the less." Midna bitterly. "I was cursed by Zant when I refused to join him. I could tell you the whole story. It is quite long mind you."

Bryn grinned "I have time! I'll take you to breakfast and we can catch up princess. My treat."

Midna would have loved to go but she suddenly remembered her misson. "I... I can't Bryn. I have to go some where to see an old friend." She touched her necklace.

Bryn's face fell. "You are going to the light world... is this friend the green clad one? Midna nodded. "I've recieved a warning dream. I feel the light world may be in trouble. I must go."

Bryn's mischievious grin returned to his face. "I will take you to breakfast when you return mark my words. He kissed her on the cheek. "Farewell my lady." he bowed and left.

Midna watched him go sadly. She wished that she did not have to go. She was so happy here. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and touched her necklace. It was the only way back to the light world.

She stepped onto the platform that marked the entrance to the twilght realm and held the glittering saphire up to the sky. "May the Gods grant me safe passage she whispered. Then she felt her self leaving. She was going back to the light world...

* * *

Midna landed lightly in the Ordon spring, her chosen destination. Her heart beat quickened as she neared Link's house. She remembered all of their adventures and how they had vanquished Ganondorf togeather.

She finaly reached the clearing where Link's tree house was. On a rock beside it sat a young girl, playing a tune on an odd instrument. The girl hd golden brown hair cut offat her shoulders and bright blue eyes. The tune she played was enchanting.

"You play very well" Midna commented. The girl looked up. "My father learned many tunes on his adventures. He taught them to me and made me this." She held up the instrument.

"Pardon me for asking" the girl continued. "But are you Midna?" Midna was taken aback by the fact that the girl knew her name. She nodded slowly.

"Well met" the girl said. "I'm Medina, daughter of Link. I've always wanted to meet my names sake." Medina stuck out her hand and Midna, flattered, took it. Link had named his daughter after her?

"Father told me all about you and his adventures" Medina said. "Though he did say that my mother would of ha his head for filling my head with the life of adventure.

Midna's face darkened "Who was the mother?" "Ilia was her name." Medina recalled. "She's long dead now, died in child birth." Midna tried to appear unhappy but failed miserably. "Where is your father?" she asked. "Is he around?"

Medina shook her head. "He left this morning for the castle. Zelda summond him. But I can help you get there." Medina motioned for Midna to follow her around the back of the house, and to a small paddock with two horses in it.

"This is Twilight" she said patting a black horse with a white star on her forehead. "And that is Epona II. You can take Epona II. Twililight will be my ride."

She handed Midna Epona's reins. "Wait" Midna said. "You're not coming." Medina raised her eyebrows. "Are you gonna stop me? I'll go where I please. Besides, I have an excuse this time!"

"I won't go if you are coming." Midna countered. Medina shrugged "Fine by me!" with that, she urged Twilight forward and galloped off. "Just as reckless as Link" she muttered. She followed.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Teachings and Plots

**_I'm finaly updating! R&R!_**

* * *

Izlandia gazed out of her bedroom window, into the castle courtyard. The gaurds paced dutifully about the hedges as the banners caught a gust of cool air from the north. It was another normal, calm, peaceful day of perfection... and it made her sick.

Yeah I said it. Izlandia hated her normal peaceful life, bathed in luxary and happiness. It bored her to tears. She sometimes wished that she wasn't princess of Twinolyn. She wished sometimes that she was normal.

Izlandia had thick black hair that came down to her waist and fair, flawles skin. Her eyes were electric blue, and her body was very thin. She had all the look of a well brought up princess.

On the other hand, her mind was, adventureous, daring, and very intellegent. She disliked wearing dresses that constantly compressed her diaphram, squeezing out her breath and she disliked everyone worshipping the ground she stood on.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in" she sighed dejectedly. A tall man entered. "Well I was under the impression that you enjoyed our lessons. Perhaps I was wrong?" Izlandia smiled. "No it's fine Darius, come on in."

Darius was Izlandia's tutor. He was very tall, muscular, pale and had a black eye patch over his right eye. He had fought in many battles and had scars to show for it. Still despite his battle weary form, he was very wise, and knew more than any man in all of Twinolyn. But Izlandia's favorite thing about him was the fact that he treated her like a normal person and not a fragile glass figure.

"What do we learn today" she asked excitedly. Darius grinned "I thought you might ask." He brought out a large flat object, wrapped in silver cloth. "Todays lesson is very intresting He let the objects covering fall. Izlandia caught her breath.

It was a painting drawn with expert skill. It pictured a beautiful, diverse landscape, filled with rolling planes, dry desserts, glassy blue lakes, icy mountains, and red volcanoes. Peaceful villages dotted the landscape and in the center of the painting was a large castle, much like the one she lived in. Hovering over the castle was a golden shape, three triangles connected together.

"This is Hyrule" Darius sighed "Home of the tri force." Izlandia looked at him "Where is this place?" "It is a world connected to this one, though at the same time not. Sit and I will tell you of it." Izlandia obeyed.

"Along time ago." Darius began "Sometime after the three goddesses breathed life into Twinolyn, they joined together agan and created the land of Hyrule. Din with her flaming arms cultivated the red earth. Nayru with intelligent mind gave the world rhyme and reason and Faore gave the land all of its creatures.

"Before the three goddesses left Hyrule they bestowed upon this new land the triforce. The bottom triangles represented wisdom and courage and the top one power. The godesses bestowed each piece of the triforce to a person worthy to behold it.

"Hyrule was at piece for along time. Each person gaurded there piece of the triforce well. From this land many races sprang up.

"Humans were the largest of the population and they called them selves hylians and believed that they were desendents of the godesses themselves. They ruled Hyrule.

"The Gorons were creatures that had formed from the rock that Din had created and were her creation. They were strong beings, proud of how powerful they were and proud of there mines where they forged some of the greatest wepons of all time.

"The Zoras were creatures that Nayru formed out of water. These creatures were wise and ruled all of Hyrules water systems.

"Faore then created the Kokiri, children that could never grow up, out of the trees. These small creatures kept to them selves in their forest which was said to be magical.

"All of these races coexisted quite harmoniesly. But then the things started to go wrong.

"A man of the Gerudo desert, Ganondorf learned of the triforce and wished to obtain it for himself. The Hyrule royal family was said to have the triforce of power and wisdom and one of there servants was said to have the triforce of courage.

"He set out to be friend them and then trick them and obtain all three pieces of the triforce for himself.

"The royal family had consited of King Dovania, his wife Loretta and their daughter Zelda. The servant that had the triforce of courage was a women named Bella. A year previously Loretta had died of illness and passed the triforce of wisdom to her daughter king still had the tri force of power.

"Before Ganondorf was ready to carry out his plan a civil war broke out. Bella and her young son who she had just given birth to fled the castle. Bella was wounded and she left her child in the care of the great Deku tree, the gaurdian of the Kokiri forest. She passed the triforce of courage onto her son, named him Link and died soon afterwoods.

"Ganondorf was confused by this turn of events so he waited till he could locate where the triforce of courage and wisdom had gone.

"Meanwhile Link grew up in the Kokiri forest. He was an outcast though because he had no gaurdian fairy. When he was around 12 the Deku tree sent him Navi and called on him to fulfill his destiny.

"Link was instructed to open the door of time with the tree spiritual stones of the kokiri, the gorons and the zoras. The Deku tree gave him the first spiritual stone but died soon afterwards after telling Link about Ganondorf and how he had lay a curse on him.

"Link journied to Hyrule castle where he met Zelda who helped him recover the spiritual stones from the Gorons and the Zoras. When Link returned to the castle he saw Ganondorf chase Zelda away but they managed to escape.

"Using the three spiritual stones and an Ocarina Zelda had tossed to him when she fled Link opened the door of time and found the Master sword

"Upon pulling the sword out of it's pedistle there was a bright flash and Link was knocked out.

"He awoke in the temple of the Sages 7 years later to find that he was grown up. He learned from a sage that Ganondorf had killed the king and stolen the triforce of power. He also learned that he possesd the triforce of courage.

"The sage instructed him to find the other sages so that they could build him a bridge to Ganondorfs castle.

"Link left the chamber. On his way out a mysterious person named Shiek confronted him and told him of hyrules peril and where he must journey to help the land.

"With Shieks help, Link managed to rescue the sages from the forest, fire, water, shadow, and spirit temple.

"Shiek confronted link before he set off for Ganondorf's castle and revealed his true identity.

"In a flash of light Shiek was gone and was replaced by Zelda, the sage of light, and the bearer of the triforce of courage.

"She had been hiding from Ganondorf for seven years and had now returned.

"Suddenly there was an earthquake and Zelda was enclosed in a dimond shaped cage. Ganondorf took her captive and Link rushed to save her.

"He fought his way through Ganon's castle and to where he was holding Zelda hostage.

"The two fought and Link won. The castle began to fall but Zelda led Link out of the castle just in time.

"They seemed to be safe but just the Ganondorf burst fromthe rubble still alive because of the triforce of power. He transformed into an unspeakable monster. It was a long battle but Link managed to subdue Ganondorf long enough for the sages to imprison him in the gap between dimensions.

"Link won and returned to his own time.

"For many years the kingdom of Hyrule was safe again.

"During this time the people of Twinolyn descovered a doorway that connected to Hyrule. A large group of them immagrated there.

"They lived at peace for some years. Then three brothers, known as the shadow siblings, learned of a sacred power called the fused shadow that was gaurded by the light spirits that the goddesses at sent to look after Hyrule.

"It was a dark magic and these brothers took it upn themselves to master it.

"The light spirits stopped them before they went to far and banished all of the Twinolyn immagrents to the Twilight realm.

"Many hated Hyrule for it but they adapted to there home. There skin became blue and green from lack of sunlight and the bacame known as the Twili.

"Their princess Midna was kind and governed them well and all loved her.

"Zant, one of the twili subjects, was unhappy. He wanted to be king and he went mad with this desire.

"It was then that Ganondorf reappeared in the form of a fiery head. He helped Zant conquer the Twilight.

"Zant fancied Midna and wanted her to be his wife but she refused.

"Zant turned her into an imp like creature and then he gathered his followers and came to Hyrule throught the mirror of twilight ready to begin there conquest.

"Zant marched on Hyrule castle and overcame the forces of princess Zelda's great great grand daughter also named Zelda. Zelda surrendered Hyrule to the twilight in order to save her people and the land was consumed by twilight and overtaken by Zant.

"Zelda was held the prisoner of her own kingdom but she still had the triforce of wisdom.

"Not too long before this a direct decendent of Link was born. He had the triforce of courage but his parents died at a young age and he grew up in Ordon village, working at the ranch there with his horse Epona.

"He was around 16 when his friends were kidnapped by a monster riding a giant boar and taken to the twilight.

He ran after them witout a sword or any form of prtection and ran into a huge black wall.

"A black hand grabbed him and pulled him through."

"The twilight monster was suprised by the glow of the triforce and dropped Link.

"Link, instead of transforming into spirit form like most creatures did in the twilight, transformed into a blue eyed wolf. Overcome by his first transformation Link lost concious. The twilight creature captured Link and took him to Hyrule castle.

"Link awoke in the dungeons of the castle and tried to find his way out. While he tried to eascape Midna appeared.

"Midna had followed Zant out of the mirror of twilight. The sages had told her of a blue eyed beast that could save her people. She saw Link and followed him and his captor to Hyrule castle.

"She helped Link escape and led him to Zelda's chamber who told him of their plight. Link promised to save Hyrule.

"Midna said that she would help Link if he helped her gather the fused shadows.

"Link travled to the Faron, Eldin, and Lanyura provinces where he rescued the light spirits, saved his friends, and recovered the fused shadows.

"On their way back from the water temple Link and Midna ran into Zant who stole the fused shadows, turned Link back into a wolf with a strange black crystal and set the light spirit on Midna.

"The light spirit transported them safley away but Midna had become sick form enduring the light in her solid form.

"Link, still a wolf, carried Midna on his back through a secret passageway in Telmas bar, through the sewer, and across the roof of the castle until he got to Zelda.

"Zelda gave Midna part of her life source to Midna so that she would live. Then she dissappeared.

"Midna and Link left the castle to search for the master sword that could turn Link into a human again and as soon as they did a golden wall surrounded the castle.

"Zelda was now a captive. Midna and Link new that they had to save her.

"They returned to the Faron woods and went to the sacred grove where they found the master sword.

Link was turned back into a human when he touched the sword and the black crystal left him.

"Midna kept the black crystal so that Link could turn into a wolf at his leisure and then told him about the mirror of twilight. She said that it was the gate way to the twilight realm and their only hope of defeating Zant.

"Midna took Link to the Gerudo dessert and to the grounds of the most horrible prison in Hyrule that the Gerudos had been sntenced to after Ganondorf had died.

"They were all dead now, leaving the prison a cursed place.

"They jourined through the prison until they reached the mirror of twilight but they found it had been broken into three pieces.

"The sages told them that one piece was in the mountain heights, one in a sacred grove, and one in the heavens.

"The companions recovered these pieces, confronted Zant in his castle and defeted him.

"Midna obtained the fused shadows and used there magic to brake through Hyrule castles golden prison.

"The two journeied through the castle to where Ganondorf was and Link fought him.

"He destroyed him in Zelda's body, and as a beast.

"Zelda regained concious and the three believed that Ganondorf was dead. But then all hell broke loose,

"Ganondorf reappeared as a fiery head.

"Midna, knowing that she had the fused shadows, transported Link and Zelda safly away and fought Ganondorf alone.

"Zelda and Link were transported to Hyrule field.

"There was a great rumbling and an explosion as Hyrule castle was reduced to rubble.

"In the smoke Ganondorf appeared on a black horse, a fused shadow clutched in his hand in victory. He snapped it in two and charged at Link.

"Using light arrows, Zelda and Link defeated him on horse back and then Link met him in single combat.

"In the end Link won, plunging the master sword into Ganondorfs cheast.

"As he died, Ganondorf said 'This does not end here. The History of light and shadow will be written in blood.' and then he died"

"Link drew the Master sword from Ganondorfs body and then saw a light at the top of the hill. The four light spirits were there, but what intrested him was what was in the middle of them.

"When the light spirtits departed Link could tell that it ws Midna.

"He charged up the hill but when he got there a beautiful twilight women arose to meet him. Midna had re gained her true form.

"Hyrule celebrated ther victory and began building a new castle.

"Following the celebration, Midna, Link and Zelda returned to the mirror of twilight, where Midna would go home.

"Upon saying farewell Midna sent a golden tear of light twoards the mirror sending cracks all over it's surface.

"Then she dissapeared and the mirror shattered thus ensuring that Twilight and light can not mix again."

Darius took a breath "And that is the abridged history of Hyrule."

Izlandia had almost forgot that she was in this room she was so involved in the story."Wow" she breathed. "That's incredible! Where did you learn all of this?"

"I've had my fair share of journeys to this land... but that is another story for another time." He got up. "I'll let you keep the picture Izlandia."

Izlandia stared at it's beautiful landscape so marked by history. "Darius?" she asked before the professor got out the door. "What happened to Ganondorf?"

Darius sighed "Unfortunatelly, we don't know. We think he he is dead but... that's what they thought when he was defeated the first time." He shrugged andleft the room.

Izlandia stared at the painting very troubled.

* * *

"I will require wolves who know much about the castle." Ganondorf told the king.

He smiled "For that I have Anovar and Multark. They are my most loyal spies and they know everything about the castle."

"I'll visit them then" Ganondorf got to his feet and left.

"Tell me." Ganondorf began "Who are thr members of the royal family?"

"There is the king Donavu, the queen Sabrina and there daughter Izlandia." said Anovar

"The king is proud and loves to call himself Royal but he is blind to plots aganst the kingdom.

"Sabrina is fragile and quiet and won't speak unless told to.

"There daughter is... kind of a rebel." Anovar grinned

"She hates the life of royalty and wants to be normal. Her touter Darius secretly teaches her things that her parents wish him not to and will teach her sword play when no one is watching. In a humans eyes she is beautiful.

"She's my favorite to watch. Today her touter was telling her the history of some land called Hyrule. Very intresting stuff."

Ganondorfs jaw tightened but he didn't speak though he silently cursed Link to the darkest pits of hell.

"We know the castle backwards and forwards." Multark explained "We'll help you find the bes way to invade."

With that the ploting began.

* * *

**_BREATH! *pant pant* Long chapter! Hope you happy!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**_I am updating again! Review Please all of my loyal readers. All you have to do is click the button and type a few sentences!_**

* * *

"It's been so long since I've been here" Midna sighed sadly.

She and Medina had stopped to rest and to let the horses drink.

"Not much has changed" Medina shrugged.

"Except for no ones ploting to take over."

"True"

Midna looked at the towers of the castle in the distance. "Do you think he'll want to see me"?

Medina stared at her "Duh! He thinks about you all the time."

"Maybe..."

"Oh stop worrying and lets go." Medina swung up onto Twilight. "We want to make it there before nightfall to avoid superstision"

"You mean, besides the supersticion my green skin will cause?"

"Exactly"

The two travlers reached the gates by sunset. Even though it was late the streets were still crowded with people. In the center of the town square there was a play going on. Midna peered through the crowd and saw a figure dressed in green with a puppet of a twilight imp following him. Other people were dressed like various monsters. Midna laughed at the display.

Medina smiled "My dad wrote a book about his travels and everyone in Hyrule has read it. They made plays about it, poems, paintings, costumes, games... they're never going to let it go."

The two reached the gates that led to the castle.

"Names" a gaurd asked?

Medina stepped forward "I'm Medina daughter of Link. And this is... my friend. I need to see my father and princess Zelda immedietly"

"Now hold on miss Medina. Your father is in immportant buisness and can't deal with normal issues right now..." He trailed off as his eyes fell on Midna who was glaring threatiningly at him.

"I doub't this is considered normal" she hissed.

"What's your name again"

"No one of consiquence"

The gaurd nodded and gulped "Go on up. You just..."

"We know how to get to Zelda's chambers" Medina interupted. "Thankyou."

They slipped through the doors.

"Is that how you get what you want" Medina asked skeptically. "Glare at people?"

"No I can usually just give them my name" Midna shrugged. "But because of the events in the square I thought better of it."

"Good move"

After passing several more gaurds they finally reached Zelda's chambers.

"Just a moment please" The final gaurd said. He dissapeared inside the doors...

* * *

Link rubbed his temples. "Why would we have cause to do this?"

Zelda bit her lip "I'm not sure Link... I just feel ill at ease lately. Like something bad is going to happen. I keep on seeing the white gate of the four jewls... the gate of Twinolyn."

"And you say the jewls will be..." Link stared at the map.

"Dins jewl" Zelda said "Is in possesion of the gorons. With the favors you've done for them that should be easy to get.

"Nayrus jewl is in possesion of the Zoras. Once again this jewl should be easy.

"Fayore's jewl is a little more difficult... the scull kid blocks it so you'll have to play his game and then the gaurdian will test to see if your worthy to recieve it.

"The last jewl, the white dimond, I have."

"It doesn't sound too difficult..." Link admitted. "It would be more conveniant if I could still travel by twilight..." he trailed off and sighed.

"I know you miss her Link" Zelda sighed. "I do too"

There was silence for a moment then a knock on the door.

"Come in" Zelda called.

The gaurd slipped in "Sorry to bother you your highness but there are two... people here to see you. They say it's urgent."

Zelda nodded "Show them in."

The gaurd nodded and dissapeared.

Medina walked in "Um... hi dad"

"Medina!" Link groaned "What is so important that you had to interrupt me!?"

Medina grinned "Well dad, you'll never guess who's here."

A figure with a hooded cloak stepped in. "It's been along time Link"

Link drew in a deep breath. He knew that voice.

Midna removed her hood "I've missed you Link"

Link slowly stood up, his mouth opened and his eyes asking a thousand questions. He stood frozen in front of her for a moment and then jumped forward and crushed her in a hug.

Midna hugged him back happiness flooding through her veins.

After a moment Link stepped back "You left..." was all he could say.

"I told you I'd see you later" Midna grinned.

Zelda stood "It's been a long time Midna" the two princesses embraced eachother.

"I suppose that you didn't come here for a mere holiday." Zelda sighed.

Midna shook her head. "No. Sit. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**_Review Please! Its very easy!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Party

**_I'm finally updating. Hmmm.... REVIEW!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: No I do not own Zelda though I wish I did but this is my plot and if you steal it I will have to send the skull kid and his minions to destroy you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem... yes well... moving on!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Is this tight enough miss?" Patrisha asked Izlandia.

"Patrisha! It was tight enough five minutes ago!" Izlandia cried exasperated "And you don't have to call me miss."

"Sorry miss but you know how you're mother is... It is a party after all." Patrisha encouraged her as she tightened her corset one last time before tying it off and moving on to Izlandia's hair.

"I don't think my oxygen supply will last me _to_ the party much less through it" Izlandia muttered.

"Of course it will miss" Patrisha said conserned and the princess sighed. Her maid always took things way too literaly.

Patrisha was a quiet, obediant maid who attended to Izlandia's every whim even though she often didn't want any help. She had grey hair pulled into a tight bun and was just like everyone else in the castle beside Darius: She treated Izlandia like a china doll.

"You're hair is so hard to comb out" Patrisha shook her head as she continued to jerk the comb through Izlandia's thick black ringlets. "At least it doesn't have to be styled though. You're very luck, miss"

Izlandia shrugged indifferently as Patrisha put the comb away. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Patrisha called.

Bach, one of the butlers waltzed into the room. "The princess has been summoned to her mothers chamber." he said in a deep over dramatic voice.

Izlandia rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. "Here comes a hurricane" she muttered under her breath so that no one else could hear her. She strode out of the room.

* * *

Anovar could practically taste the antisipation in the air as the wolves prepared themselves. Tonight was the night they would strike and over run the kingdom. Over the past weeks they had done nothing but train for the up coming invasion and it was sure to be an easy fight. They outnumbered the castle gaurds two to one and with Ganondorf leading them there was no way the castle would be able to defend it's self from the approaching onslaught. The wolves had chosen to invade on the night of a grand ball at the castle so that more people would know of the return of the Avar wolves.

Anovar's heart beat with anticipation as Ganondorf stood to address the wolves. "Tonight is the night! They excpect nothing! You may kill the king and queen but leave the princess alive! I don't care what you do with the party guests but let some escape to spread word of our victory!" A chorus of howls echoed from the wolves.

"_Geeze! We haven't won yet" _Anovar thought but he too knew that victory was almost undeniable.

"Move out!" Ganondorf commanded. The wolves began their long journey down the mountain that they hadn't left for centuries.

* * *

Izlandia knocked quietly on the door of the master bedroom.

"Come in" said her mothers soft voice.

The princess entered the room where her mother sat in front of a miror, two maids getting her ready for the ball.

"Good you're here" her mother rose to her feet and gestured to the maids to leave.

Izlandia's mother was a frail delicate woman with pale blue eyes and long golden hair. She was small and fragile and had Izlandia when she was only 19 after being married at 17.

"Are your ready for the party" she asked casually.

"Yes" Izlandia's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She knew that her mothers guilty look could mean nothing good.

Her mother sighed and fiddled with her dress "Yes well I thought I would tell you the reason for this party."

_"Uhoh" _Izlandia thought.

"Um... well you see... There is this young prince named Fredrik..."

"_Oh no Oh God no! Please dear gods I beg of you no!"_ Izlandia prayed silently_._

"Your father thinks he would be a good sutor for you and your to be betrothed tonight."

"WHAT! Mom I'm 13! For Gods sake don't make me do this!" Izlandia's tone was so loud that her mother flinched.

"I was 12 when I was betrothed to your father" her mother reminded her quietly.

"Yeah but... but..." Izlandia struggled to find an excuse. "I'm not you Mom!"

"I know" her mother whispered.

"Mom" Izlandia said making her tone softer with a great effort. "How can you excpect me to give up my will and my self to a stuck up annoying prince who would think of me as his property!"

"Try to like him" her mother begged. "Please try."

"Madam the guests are here" Bach said loudly from outside the room.

"Try to enjoy the party" her mother pleaded. "And take those gloves off" she gestured to her glove hands. "Let you're birth mark show. Everyone should know who you are."

Izlandia took off her gloves and stared at her birthmark that everyone royal had, a spiral surounded by four triangles. She wished not for the first time that it would dissapear.

* * *

Izlandia had all sorts of images of stuck up princes running through her head as she entered the ball room but what she saw was much worse.

Her mother pointed him out to her. He had long brown hair and brown eyes and a nose that he looked down on to see other people. He carried himself like he thought he was the most beautiful thing ever created and the last thing Izlandia wanted to do was meet him but of course her father saw to that.

Her father was relativly large and muscular with a grey beard to match his hair. He was stern and had a deep voice that everyone obeyed.

"Ahh here comes my daughter now" he said to Prince Fredrik as Izlandia came into view. "Izlandia this is Prince Fredrik."

Biting back her pride Izlandia curtsied quickly. Fredrik nodded at her looking at her like a favorable horse he wanted to buy. Izlandia wantedto step on his toe with the heel of her shoe but she decided that might be a bad idea.

He held out his hand "Would you like to dance." his voice was almost bragging like _I'm going to be your husband ha ha ha!_

_"Would you like me to kick you and your soft spot and make you sing soprano for a week" _Izlandia a thought but she agreed to the dance.

That's when a chorus of howls met her ears and the screaming started.

* * *

**_Terrible cliff hanger I know! Review if you wnat me to continue! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Golden Wolf

**_I'm back after my cliff hanger!_**

**_Disclaimer: You know the drill..._**

* * *

Mixes of fear, relief, and curiosity mingled in Izlandia's mind. But one thought was above all the others "_RUN"_

She dropped Prince Fredrik's hand and took off running. She heard cries of pain, fear, and anger behind her but she didn't dare look back. Avar War wolves _here!_ Izlandia was curious but knew she couldn't stay. She was royalty and the Avar war wolves wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

She ran into the maser bedroom and locked the door behind her, breathing heavily.

Then a hand fell on ther shoulder. Izlandia opened her mouth to scream but another hand covered her mouth. "Quiet dear! We don't have much time" Her mothers voice reached her ears and she exhaled in relief. Her mother looked very firghtened "You have to get out pf here her mother whispered.

She opened her daughters hand and placed a small jewl dangling on a chain inside of it. It was black and glassy and very beautiful. Izlandia looked at her mother "Mom is this-"

She nodded quickly "Yes. The dimond of eternity. It isn't in it's true form at the moment because of the necklace." There was a noise outside the room and her mother turned pale. "Listen to me dear. As soon as you're out of the castle split it into 5 pieces. Don't let anyone know you are the princess. This land isn't safe anymore."

"Mom what about you" Izlandia asked concerned.

Her mom gave a tiny smile "I'll be ok"

"Mom" Izlandia began hoarsley. There was another noise outside.

"Go Izlandia" Her mom whispered. "Take the closet passageway. Go!"

Izlandia cast her mother one more glance and then hurried to the closet.

"Get in there!" A rough deep voice said from outside the room.

"It's locked..."

"Oh move over fools!"

The door was blasted open. Izlandia watched from a crack in the closet door.

Her mother stood in the center of the room so frail looking ready to face her death.

Five wolves followed a dark man. Izlandia almost chocked. She remembered Darius' words _"A dark man from the Gerudo dessert"_

Izlandia took a step back. "_No one knows what happened to him. We think he's dead but that's what they thought the last time"_ No it couldn't be true.

Ganondorf stalked forward twoards her mother. He was a tall giant of a man and very muscular. His hair was the color of fire and his smile was cruel.

"Where is it?" he hissed at the queen. Oh, how fragile she looked next to him!

"I don't know what you're talking about" Izlandia had never heard her mothers voice sound so strong.

"Don't play games with me woman." Ganondorf growled with such ferocity that Izlandia's heart skipped a beat. Her mother just pressed her lips tightly together in a thin line and said nothing.

Ganondorf snarled. His hand shot out and caught hold of the queens throat. He lifted her effortlessly into the air like a doll. Izlandia put a hand over her mouth to supress a scream.

"Where is your daughter" Ganondorf's voice was soft and menacing.

_"Me!"_ Izlandia thought _"Why me?"_

Her mother managed a tiny smile "Gone" and then she went limp.

Ganondorf dropped her lifeless corpse on the ground in disgust. "Find the dimond!" he commanded "And the girl!"

_"The dimond and the girl" _Izlandia thought in a panic. _"The dimond and the girl. Oh Gods! Run Izlandia!"_ She followed her advice and took off through the winding tunnel.

"Izlandia!" She heard a familier voice as she reached the fields.

"Darius?" She looked around for her tutor.

"I'm here! To your right" Izlandia looked and saw a beautiful golden wolf running beside her. It had only one red eye the other was not there.

"Darius?" Izlandia stared at the golden wolf in shock.

"Yes it's me!" the wolf said breathlessly. "Izlandia listen. The wolves discovered the passageway. They're catching up!"

Izlandia stared at him "How-"

"Questions later" Darius said quickly. "Grab hold of my tail. Don't ask just do it!"

Izlandia hesitated and then grasped the golden wolf who was her teacher's tail firmly. She felt air rush into her lungs and then they were flying.

* * *

Zelda smiled wryly when Midna finished her tale. "So I'm not the only one? Good I thought I was going crazy."

Midna returned the smile "If Ganondorf is back then we need to take action immediately. Link and I can gather the jewls and meet you at the summit of the mountain of the four jewls. It shouldn't take us long. I brought the twilight crystal with me after all."

Link grinned mischieviously like he did when he was only sixteen. We was still such a child. "Just like old times eh Midna?" He nudged her playfully.

"Wait back up a second" Medina who had managed to remain quiet the entire time spoke up. "I'm coming too!"

"No you're not" Link's face became stern. "You are going to stay home. It's too dangerous!"

"Dad I'm 14!" Medina groaned "And I'm better with a blade then you were at 16!"

"The answer is no!" Link stood. "We should leave immedietly" He motioned to Midna and they left without another word.

Medina smiled to her self "_If he thinks that I'm going to be kept from this because he said so he is seriously dilusional"_

She stood and began to leave.

Zelda chuckled "You are just like your father" she smiled at Medina "Be careful"

"I'm always careful" Medina muttered crossly, and with that she left.


	8. Chapter 8: The Zora Sapphire

**_Hi peeps! R&R!_**

Link crouched by the fire warming his hands "I can't believe your finally back"

Midna smiled and sat next to him "I can hardly believe it myself" she sighed and stared out over the water.

They were camped at the edge of lake Hylia, on a rocky out crop that over looked the calm blue waters.

"It seems like it was just yesterday we were adventuring together" Midna sighed. "I remember when the lake was drained and we unfroze all the Zoras with that giant rock..."

"And when we rescued the light spirit and went to the lakebed temple." Link nodded. Every rock in Hyrule seemed to bear an old memory of their adventures together.

"So what have you been up to all of these years?" Midna asked suddenly.

"Oh, well as you can see I have a daughter..." Link said uncomfortably. Ilia died in child birth... Medina looks nothing like her mother except for her hair" he grinned ruefully "She's a chip off the old block. I sometimes worry about her though... she's so reckless"

"She's just like you" sighed Midna.

"Exactly" Link sighed and shook his head. "You remember the dangers we put are selves in?"

"You mean the dangers you put us in" Midna shoved him playfully. "You were always walking into stupid traps."

Link rolled his eyes "And who made me go into those dungeons with said traps?"

Midna laughed. The sound was like tinkling bells. It was good to have her back...

* * *

Medina left Twilight up on the ridge above lake Hylia and scampered down the rocky outcliff. She was far more agile than her father was and a natural born climber. She saw their camp at the far end of the valley and took care to not let them see her. She crouched in a clump of tall grass near their camp to watch them. Her short slim figure always came in handy when she was hiding. She was very small for her age.

Her father and Midna seemed to be preoccupied talking and catching up with one another. It was nice to see her father smile. He seemed truely happy now that Midna was back. Medina unconciously shifted her weight. A twig snapped loudly and Link looked up.

"Medina Twilight Livian GET OVER HERE!" He shouted. Medina stood up sheepishly and trotted over to their camp.

"What did I tell you" Link yelled "I told you to go home!"

"Did you really think she wa going to listen to you Link" Midna sighed "She's so reckless. Just like you."

Link sighed and lowered his voice "Medina, I don't want you hurt... this world is very dangerous.."

"Dad" Medina groaned "I can take care of myself! I good at fighting and sneaking around. Just like you remember."

"That statement will be the death of me" Link muttered "Fine you can stay for now" Medina grinned broadly.

"We should sleep for now" Midna suggested "We can go see the Zoras tomorrow..."

* * *

The sun was barely in the sky when they woke. After a light breakfast of rabbit meat and bread Midna warped the Link and Medina to Zoras domain. The city seemed to be thriving now without the threat of Ganondorf's rule.

"I hope they reconize me" Link said.

Midna stared at him "You saved their lives and their prince. I doubt they're going to forget you anytime soon.

"Dear Nayru, it's Link!" a Zora soldier hurried up to them. All eyes were turned on the three travlers.

"Told you" Midna muttered.

"I'm Zahule" the Zora gaurd said. "What brings you here oh great hero?"

"Buisness with prince Railes" Link said "I need to ask a favor to him"

"Anything for you" Zahule nodded quickly.

The solider led them up to the throne room where prince Railes sat in his throne. He had grown much since Link had last seen him now tall, proud and brave. When he saw Link he grinned like a school boy.

"Oh Link, what a pleasure." He stood and shook hands with Link. "It's been a long time! What brings you here?"

"Not a holiday unfortunatelly" LInk sighed "I was wondering if you still have the Zora saphire? The one from the stories of the hero of time? I am in great need of it."

Prince Railes nodded "Yes we do. And I'll give it to you of course. We owe you that much... but can I ask a favor of you?"

Link nodded.

Prince Railes sighed "You see it's my daughter... she has this necklace that she's very fond of that she seems to have lost some where on the shores of lake Hylia. Can you find it?"

Link nodded "Of course"

Medina spoke up for the first time "Um dad... coincidentaly i happened to find a pearl necklace on the shore." She reached into the pouch hanging by her waist and pulled out a string of white pearls.

"That's it" Railes cried "Thankyou you may have the saphire of course. Zahule will take you to it."

"Well that was conveniant." Midna muttered "I'm not used to getting things so easily. We usally have to go through a whole dungeon to get stuff like this. Mybe this kid is going to make this adventure alot easier."

Medina grinned.

* * *

**_I will not write more until I see that review count read 11! That means I need five more reviews people!_**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Izzie

**_Ok I'm relenting I'll update!_**

Izlandia looked around. She was standing in an old cabin. The room contained only a book shelf, a trunk, and a desk that was crowded with pens and scrolls.

"I come here when ever I want to be alone" Darius came up suddenly behind her in his human form again.

Izlandia looked at her teacher "I... Darius... you were a wolf?"

He a wry smile touched his lips "Yes I usually choose not to take that form here but desperate times call for desperate matters." He sighed and sat down at the desk "I'm a shape shifter you know Izlandia. I only have three forms of course. I used to have more in my younger days but I've gone so long without using some of them... they have left me." he rumaged around through the scrolls.

"Darius" Izlandia said quietly "Ganondorf... he's back. How..."

Darius sighed deeply "I don't know child... their are many things that are yet to be answered... so many pages to read. The future is now very uncertain and unstable. I can only hope that the others have felt this disturbance."

"Who are the others?" the princess asked curiously.

"You know Izlandia... I've told you of them." Darius continued to rumage through the scrolls.

"You mean the others from Hyrule."

"Yes. I told you about them as soon as I began to feel uneasy. I thought you needed to know. Ahah!" he came up with a large scroll and rolled itout on the desk. "This is a map of Twinolyn Izlandia. Study it and know it well" he pointed to a small village in the western plains of Twinolyn. "This is Tarvel. It is a small village that is far from the castle. You must go there and go into hiding." Darius got to his feet and went to the trunk.

"You need to disguise yourself. Your name is no longer safe. Ganondorf will be looking for you."

"Why me?" Izlandia whispered "Why does he want me?"

"Because you're the only survivor of the royal family" Darius came up with a travlers out fit. "And you have the diamond of Eternity"

Izlandia remebered the jewl that she still clutched tightly in her hand. She stared at the beautiful jewl in the palm of her hand.

"Here" Darius thrust the outfit twoards her "It should fit you. I'm sure you mind getting out of a dress."

Izlandia rolled her eyes and took the outfit "What do you take me for?"

She changed quickly while Darius looked away then he handed her a pare of gloves. "Never take these off. If anyone sees the royal seal on your hand then they may report it out of fear." He reached into the trunk and pulled out a sword "I've taught you some sword play and if you must ever defend your self this will come to good use."

Izlandia strapped the blade to her belt.

Darius inspected her "We will need to cut your hair shorter. You are known fo your long hair, it is better if we cut it shoulder length and you will need a new name."

"I'll go by Izzie" Izlandia said and she handed him the sword "Go on cut it off"

"What? No crying for your lost locks of hair" Darius fiened shock as he took the sword.

Izlandia rolled her eyes "Just do it"

With her hair cut and her wardrobed completly different Izlandia could barely reconize herself as she looked at her reflectio in her new sword. "Wow"

"Now the diamond." Darius said. He took the diamond from Izlandia. "As your mother said, we must split it into 5 pieces. The diamond was designed so that wihen stabbed by a member of the royal family it would split five ways. One fragment would go east, one west, one north, and one south, and one would stay with the owner." Darius handed her a dagger. "Go on child."

Izlandia took the dagger and plunged the tip into the diamond. There was a burst of light as it split and then only a tiny black fragment lay on the table. The other pieces were gone.

Darius took the piece and pressed it into Izlandia's hand "Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

Izlandia nodded and slipped it into her pocket.

"I'll take you to Tarval" Darius said "But then we must part. Do what ever you can t blend in."

The girl nodded. Izlandia the princess had gone. She was Izzie now. A normal villager. Just Izzie.

* * *

**_Click the green button right now if you want more and AND REVIEW!!!_**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Playing Games

**_Sorry it took so long peeps!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Now we only have the emerald left" Midna remarked as they left death mountain "This is way to simple. The gorons gave it up easily. If this continues then we'll hardly be able to call it a quest will we?"

Link sighed "Yes but you forget who we have to get past in order to get the emrald. I swear I hate that skull kid."

"The skull kid is that wooden puppet that gaurds the chamber where your sword used to be right?" Medina asked.

Link nodded. The first trees were coming into view. "I've never found his games at all amusing but what else can we do?"

"Stick an ax in his gut. That's what I'd like to do" Midna growled.

Link laughed. She hadn't changed one bit...

* * *

Long ago the kokiri forest had been located on the other side of the gorge in the Faron woods. They had long since been exctinct though no one knows exactly what happened. The skull kid and his wooden minions now settled there but the gloomy forest still burned with memories of the lost race. The kokiri emrald also remained safely hidden there somewhere in the dark wodden arms of the trees and they had to find it.

Link signaled for the others to stop at the entrance to the lost woods. He slowly walked forward to where a small tablet stood, an image of the triforce engraved on it's surface. Below it was a small inscription that read "Kokiri once played in these woods. Only memories run free now. Remember the lost forest children who's unheard crys still echo through these trees"

"Wow" Medina said "That's depressing."

"That's life" Midna sighed. "Shall I transform you Link?"

Link nodded "Go ahead."

Midna snapped her fingers and a black twilight crystal appeared. "I've always carried it with me" she murmered softly as she touched the crystal to Link's head. It sank into his brow and moments later he was a wolf with a black and grey coat.

Link rolled his shoulders and grinned "I forgot how good it feels to be a wolf."

"Howl away little beast" Midna grinned.

Link stuck his long tongue out at her and then raised his head and began to howl.

It was one of the tunes that Link had taught Medina to play on her reed pipes. She retreaved them from her bag and began to play along in harmony. When they stopped the song there was a high pitched giggle from above. A small wooden skull kid jumped down from the tall trees his grin sadistic.

"Have you come to play again" the puppet blew on his horn. Four wooden puppets dropped from the sky and landed in front of them. Then the skull kid took off.

"Here we go again" Links sighed drawing his sword. Medina followed his lead and so did Midna. She had equipped herself with a blade for this adventure even though she didn't like the wepons to much.

The three adventurers charged...

* * *

Two hours later the skull kid still seemed to be content with making them chase him around.

"This is just stupid" Midna muttered as she destroyed another wooden puppet. "Isn't there a way to kill this guy?"

Medina was staring at one of the torches that lit the room they were in. "Umm... guys, the skull kid is wooden right?"

"Yes" Link said

"And you have your bow and arrows with you?"

"Yes"

"Do you think our little friend is... flamable?" Medina had a somewhat sadistic grin on her face.

"Brilliant" Midn hissed with delight. She snatched the bow from Link's back and knoched an arrow. The skull kid was dancing right above their heads on a tree branch. "Keep his minions off me"

Midna swiped the arrow through the torch lighting it on fire , took careful aim, and fired. Her aim was true. The arrow hit the skull kid square in the cheast and set him alight. His wooden puppets fell dead as he burned.

"Not fair" he choked and then he was ashes.

"Dear Faeor why didn't we think of that before?" Link muttered. "It would of saved us alot of effort."

A section of wall dissapeared to reveal an archway. "C'mon" Midna said and they hurried through the door...

* * *

The gaurdians looked the same as they always had, their old stone bodies straight and watchful and their stone blades sharp. They were old and majestic even though their stone was chipped and some places and scratched in others. As soon as the three adventurers stepped forward the statues moved, coming to life again after all these long years.

_"You have shown great skill to get this far_" One statue said "_We know what you seek but first you must answer a question to prove you are worthy of such a gift."_

Link nodded "Ok. What is your question?"

_"It is greater than the Gods, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it and if you drink it, you will die"_

Link's brow furrowed and he began to pace back in forth while Midna sat in silent thought and Medina absent mindedly fingered her reed pipes.

After about ten minutes Link threw his hands up in exasperation "I don't know. Do you have any clue Midna?"

Midna shook her head. "Nothing I can think of"

The light dawned in Medina's head "That's it!"

Link stared at his daughter "What?"

"Nothing! That's the answer!" The two adults stared blankly at her.

"Oh come on! Think about it. _Nothing_ is greater than the Gods. _Nothing _moe evil than the devil. The poor have_ nothing._ The rich need _nothing._ And if you eat _nothing _you will die.

"Of course" Midna sighed. "I think we're going to have to keep this daughter of yours around Link. She's simplifing things forus extremly!"

Link stared at his daughter with a mixture of pride and joy then he turned to the statue "The answer is nothing."

"_Correct_"

There was a burst of green light and the forest emerald appeared floating slowly down from the sky. The statues had gone still again. Midna caught the emerald.

"Good" Link said "Now we have three keys. Let's go to snow peak to meet Zelda. She has the final key...

* * *

**_You like? R&R!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Tarval

**_Sorry It's been so long! Enjoy!_**

"Welcome to Tarval" Darius said looking down on the small village. "Your new temporary home."

Izzie looked down at the village below her from the cliff that over looked the market place. It was quite deserted, for only a few people were out. The incident at the castle must have travled quickly.

"Now remember" Darius said "Don't do anything that will atract attention. Lay low."

Izzie nodded "I will" She turned to her teacher "Thankyou for everything Darius."

"Not a problem" he smiled "Good by my dear. I hope our paths cross again. If they don't then this is farewell." he bowed and then shifted into a wolf and hurried off. Izzie sighed and watched him go. Then shouldering her back she began the trecherous climb down to the village below.

* * *

A heavy sadness seemed to hang in the air like a fog. People talked in low whispers as they walked and they were never alone. Izzie quickly discovered why. There were Avar wolves in the village. They walked around proudly with their great victory on their shoulders.

"Hey you" one of them had spotted Izzie. "I haven't seen you around. What's your name?" he was eyeing her suspisiously.

"Izzie, sir" she said trying to be as polite as possible. "My parents have recently died so I travel from place to place seeing where I can work. I thought I'd give this village a try." Well actually that was sort of true. Her parents _were_ dead and she might as well find work.

The wolves suspision deteriorated "Go on" he trotted away.

Izzie tried not to look to relieved. Quietly she entered the tavern in the center of town and removed her cloak. A woman was at the bar counter and several men were there too. Everything seemed a little less tense in here.

"Hello dear. Can I help you?" the lady at the bar asked.

Izzie smiled "No I just came here to warm up."

The woman seemed quite frendly "I'm Shauna. What's your name?"

"Izzie" the girl answered after a moments pause. "And actually maybe you can help... I just came here and I really don't have a place to stay or work. If you knew a place looking for helpers..."

Shauna raised a hand "Say no more dear. It justs so happens that I have an attic you can stay in if you can put up with the condisions."

"Oh no I couldn't possibly..."

"And" Shauna continued "I''ll let you work for me in return for your room and your food and anything else you need."

Izzie smiled She liked this woman "Ok. You have a deal."

"Deal" Shauna repeated grinning. She seemed to be the only one not affected by the cloud of depression that hovered over the crowd.

"What's that sword for honey?" Shauna was eyeing Izzie's belt.

Izzie shrugged "A girls got to defend her self. These are dangerous times are they not?"

Shauna sighed "That they are Izzie. That they are."

_Yes thay are. But, I hate to say it, but this life is already appealing to me more than my old one_ Izzie thought. Could she ask for a better reception?

* * *

**_R&R and tell me what you think!_**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Gate of the Four Jewls

**_Now for another chapter! Enjoy!_**

Medina shivered as the icy wind blew her hair, chilling her to her core. She tugged her coat a little tighter over her arms "Are we almost there dad?" she asked through chattering teeth.

Link nodded "Just a bit further" he led them to a rather narrow tunnel that could barely be seen passed the snow. "After you" he gestured to the tunnel "It's dry on the other side."

"Move over" Medina chattered and she clamered through the hole. She came up in a cave and was very please to fin that it was much warmer without the wind and snow. Midna and Link joined her a moment later. Shaking snow and ice out of her hair Medina shed her coat and sunk onto the stony ground.

"Much better" she sighed resting her back against the cave wall. "This is more my temperature."

Midna nodded in agreement "Honestly Link. this was a much easier journey when I was your shadow."

"Of course it was" Link muttered shaking frozen droplets out of his hair "You were my _shadow_. I was doing all the work!"

Midna smiled "Toushe Link"

"Where did you say we're headed again Dad?" Medina asked asthe two adults joined her in sitting.

"Yeto and Yeta's mansion. They're the Yeties." Link answered.

"Is Yeto the one that you said shouts all the time?"

"Yep"

Midna covered a little yawn with her hand "I say we rest. We can get moving in a bit."

"Ditto" Medina sighed and with that she curled up into a ball and was asleep.

* * *

Medina woke to a hand lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Sorry to wake you so soon kiddo but we have to get moving" Link said.

"Bite me" Medina mumbled rolling over.

"Do you want me to tip some Ice water over your head?" Link threatened teasingly.

"Ok ok I'm up!" Medina slowly sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Have some breakfast" Link tossed a loaf of bread to her which she caught.

"Thanks" Medina bit a chunk off the end.

After they had finished eating Link led the way through the cave. There were a few run in's with some temperamental ice bats but apart from that nothing tried to kill them. They finally came to a door that led back outside.

"It's not so bad at this side of the mountain" Link assured Medina as they stepped into the light.

He was right. On this side of the mountain there was no wind. The skys were clear and blue but there was still snow. Still it was an improvement.

"LINK!" A gigantic Yeti came charging twoards them. He was followed by A smaller female yeti and a cloaked princess Zelda.

"Good to see you too Yeto" Link said rubbing his ears.

"He says he knows the way to the top peak where the gate is" Zelda said stepping forward "You have the jewls right Link?"

Link nodded "Yes. Yeto, Lead the way"

"YES OF COURSE" Yeto said loudly "ANYTHING FOR LINK"

The large yeti led the 4 travelers up a narrow winding path to the peak of the mountain where a white stone archway stood. It had 4 empty spaces across the top for each jewel.

"Are you coming Zelda" Link inquired?

The princess shook her head "It is probably best that I stay here. I need to look after Hyrule after all."

Link nodded "Well, if you will please acompany Medina back home I would be most grateful."

"Wait" Medina said "I'm going to come to. I will not be left behind on this one."

"Yes you will" Link said firmly "Because I am your father and I said so."

Medina narrowed her eyes then quick as lightning she lept forward and snatched the dimond, the final jewl, from Zelda's hands.

"Medina" Link stared at his daughter "What are you doing?"

Medina held the dimond over the edge of the cliff "I'm coming or no one is."

Midna seemed amused "She's even worse than you Link! She just wont take no for an answer!"

Link glared at his daughter "Medina. Give me the diamond."

Medina glared back and raised her chin defiantly "You got your chance at an adventure dad and you survived. How can you excpect to tell me about you adventure and not have me jump at an oppurtunity to have my own?"

Link avoided her eyes "I was older then."

"Yeah and in a whole lot worse shape than I am now." Medina retorted "You ran after your friends with nothing to defend yourself with. How can my desisions get more stupid than _that!?"_

Midna supressed a laugh.

"I can do this dad." Medina pressed on "I can fight, I'm good at sneaking around. _I'm just like you."_

Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Step away from the ledge Medina. You can come"

Medina narrowed her eyes suspiciously "Solem word of honor no crossed fingers?"

Link held his hands in front of him "No crossed fingers."

Medina grinned triumphantly and handed the diamond back to her father.

"Get out the jewls" Zelda instructed. Midna and Link took a jewl in each of their hands. "Now, they must be in order. From left to right the order should be the emerald, the ruby, the saphire and then the dimond." The two adults positioned their jewels in front of the empty slots.

"Now" Zelda commanded. The jewls were plunged into their spots. A flash of bright light burst from the archway, temporarily making seeing impossible. When the light dimmed the travelers found themselves looking onto the ledge of a precipus that over looked a green field.

"Go" Zelda gestured for the travlers to pass through the arch way "And when you are ready to return, call me with this." She pressed a white horn with gold outlining into Link's hand.

"Farewell Zelda" Link nodded to her.

"The gods speed" she patted his hand "Good luck to you too Midna and to you Medina" she smiled at Medina "You truly are Link's daughter."

Medina grinned with pride and then followed her father and Midna through the archway.

"Good luck" Zelda whispered when they were on the other side and then she removed the jewls.

An empty archway was all that stood bhind them and before them lay the strange and un familier land of Twinolyn...

* * *

_**Medina is a rebellious little girl isn't she? ;) Please give me reviews people!**_


	13. Chapter 13: A Familier Face

**_Next chappie is here! R&R!_**

"It's beautiful" Medina breathed as she gazed out across the landscape that lay before them.

"It is" Link nodded "I wish we knew where to start though. It's so vast. How do we know if Ganondorf is here or not? It's not like we can look for twilight clouds or a sign that says Ganondorf has taken over. Where do we look?"

"Maybe I can help with that." The three travelers whirled around at the sound of a rather familier voice. A golden wolf was sitting on the edge of the precipus looking down on the land it's face very grave. "Do you remember me Link?"

Of course Link did. This was the shape shifter who had taught him so many useful moves throughout his adventures. The golden wolf curled up ward, shifting into a man. He had a black eyepatch over his right eye, peppered grey hair and a haggard battle scared face.

"My name is Darius" he extended a hand. "You seem suprised. You didn't know that I had more forms than a skeleton and a wolf did you? Nor did you know that this is my home land?"

Link took the hand after a hesitant pause "A pleasure to meet you Darius."

Darius smiled gravely "I'm afraid nothing is a pleasure these days in Twinolyn. Not with Ganondorf here."

"It's true then" Midna sighed. "Just as we feared."

Darius nodded and sighed "Ganondorf enlisted the help of the Avar wolves. Long ago they were banished by the king because a few of them tried to kill him. They were eager for revenge. When they attacked the castle Ganondorf killed the king and queen. I helped the princess escape. She has one of the shards of the dimond of eternity. The others are scattered across the land. You must find her."

"Where do we look?" Link asked.

"She is living in the village called Tarval under the name of Izzie. When you find her tell her that Darius sent you and show her the triforce on your hand."

Midna nodded and sighed "To think after all we we through to defeat Ganondorf he is still alive."

"How?" Link asked to no one in paticular but Darius had the answered.

"You pulled the master sword out of his body. You should have left it there. That is how Ganondorf was rencarnated."

"So we start another era of chaos just by pulling a sword out of a dead body" Midna sighed "That sounds like something we would do."

"Thankyou Dari-" Link looked around "Darius?" but the man was gone.

"Well that was helpful" Medina muttered "So what have we found out?"

"Two things" Midna sighed "That Ganondorf is back and that we need to find the princess."

"Great. Action now. Details later" Medina sighed "Let's go"

* * *

**_I know this was a sort of short chapter but Review and tell me what you think!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Strangers

**_

* * *

_**

Ok I know it's been awhile. Sorry but I was sluggish to continue cause no one is REVIEWING!!! Hint hint. Enjoy!

"Izzie" Izzie looked up from cleaning the bar counter to see Shauna. In the weeks she had been here the woman had been almost like a mother to her. She had taught her all the tricks when it came to running a bar and how to ride a horse. In return Izzie was teaching her how to read and write.

"I'm not feeling that well." Shauna sighed "I think I need to turn in early tonight. Can you close up the bar when it's time?"

Izzie nodded.

"Good" Shauna sighed and leaned on the bar counter "I hope I'm not catching anything to serious. You do a good job at the bar Izzie" she smiled at the girl "You've become almost like the daughter I never had."

Izzie smiled "Thanks"

The bar suddenly opened and three men strode in. Each was tall, muscular and dark skinned each with a long curved knife in their belt.

Shauna's face darkened a bit "Those are men from the south" she hissed "Apparently those... mercenaries have sided with Ganondorf and the wolves."

Izzie nodded grimly. The news wasn't much of a surprise. The Aridels always were a bit hostile towards the crown. A fighting race with a love of war you couldn't trust anyone of them.

"How about some drinks" the one at the lead called as he sat down.

"Better see to them" Shauna nodded at Izzie then said in a louder voice "Be sure to close down the bar in an hour Izzie" with that she left.

* * *

Izzie always took a walk through the town after closing the bar. She always felt safer under cover of darkness though some thought otherwise. As she walked down the dark rode she noticed three tall shadows walking towards her. The Aridels from the bar. She took a step back an then turned to run. She flew through the town as fast as she could her arms pumping at her sides willed on by the sound of rapid footsteps behind her.

She quickly turned a corner and ducked into an alleyway. She listened quietly for the sound of footsteps but none came. Perhaps she had gotten away. She breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Did you think you got away?" a deep smooth voice said from behind her.

Izzie gasped an whirled around. The three Aridels were standing right behind her. She had barely enough time to let out a strangled cry before the lead man pinned her to the wall and clamped a hand swiftly over her mouth.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you" he said in a soft menacing voice.

"Looks like the serving girl from the bar" another Aridel said. "She's a pretty thing eh Aukna?"

"Mm hmm" Aukna nodded taking his hand away from her mouth, grasping her chin firmly and lifting her face up so that she had to meet his eyes. "What's your name sweet heart?"

"None of your business" Izzie spat trying to struggle out of Aukna's firm grip to no avail.

"I make anything I want to know my business" Aukna said in a menacingly calm voice. He tossed her to the other two men who held her fast by the arms. Aukna slowly drew the long knife from his belt. The sight of the silver blade made Izzie struggle even harder but the two Aridels had a firm grip on her. Aukna pressed the blade to her throat. "Your answer would be much appreciated."

"My name is Izzie" she said quietly unable to take her eyes away from the knife in his hand. She knew that one flick of his wrist and her life would end.

"Izzie" Aukna mused "Is that short for something? Izlandia perhaps?"

Izzie's heart sank but she kept calm "No. Just Izzie. Not Izlandia not Isabella or anything else. Just Izzie. Now will you let me go?"

One of the other men laughed "I don't think so. See you are quite pretty and we don't have much to do tonight" he gave her a sly wink.

Izzie tried to kick him but he was out of reach "Let me go" she hissed panic rising in her voice. Aukna's blade had not moved from her throat as he eyed her still with a bit of suspicion. Izzie suspected her last lie hadn't convinced him.

"Three against one? That doesn't seem very fair to me." Izzie saw three figures standing at the mouth of the alleyway. The first was a man with sandy blonde hair and feral blue eyes. He held an impressive looking sword in his hand. At his side was a very strange woman. She wore a black cloak but that didn't hide her blue and green skin, her yellow and red eyes, or her bright orange hair. She didn't have her weapon out but a sheathed sword hung at her hip. The last figure was a girl about Izzie's age but Izzie guessed she was taller than the girl by at least a foot. Besides her short dark brown hair she was a spitting image of the first man. She held a long sword in her hands and an intense look on her face.

Aukna gripped Izzie's arm and pulled her in front of him, one arm held her in a tight grip and the ther pressed the knife to her throat. "I suggest you leave stranger." he said threateningly.

"I don't make a habit of leaving young girls at the mercy of three men." the man said calmly.

"Yeah especially when these guys have lethal weapons" the girl didn't seem at all afraid.

One of the Aridels smirked "What makes you think we're afraid of a man a woman and a girl."

The girl's eyes narrowed but she continued to smile "The fact that this sword is going to be in your skull in a few seconds if you don't shut the Hell up."

"Calm Medina" The woman warned "Don't get them too stirred up."

"If you didn't understand me before" Aukna said softly moving the blade up a bit forcing Izzie's head up into a rather uncomfortable position "Leave now"

"I don't believe you understood me before" the man said matching Aukna's tone "Let her go. We aren't leaving till you do."

"Translation: run before we kill you" the girl called Medina offered.

"Medina" the two adults groaned.

"Just saying" Medina held up her hands in surrender.

"Medina I think it would be ideal if you don't make your self the choice target" the man sighed.

"Translation: Shut up." The woman offered. Izzie guessed that Medina had trouble keeping her mouth shut and didn't get the concept that ticking people off who are three times the size of you isn't a good idea.

"Let her go or there will be a fight." the man warned.

"Well if that's the way you want it." There was a smirk in Aukna's voice. He leaned down close to Izzie's ear. "If I see you try to run you are dead meat." he hissed. He tossed her to the ground behind him and raised the long knife in his hand. The other two Aridels drew their own weapons.

Izzie stayed put figuring that trying to run straight through a sword fight would be next to impossible to do without getting hacked to pieces.

"You two keep those two occupied" Aukna nodded twoards the two adults. "I'll get the little pip squeak." This was true really. She looked about 4 foot 9 and was thin as a stick. She had muscel but she still looked tiny.

"Oh no" The man groaned and rubbed his temples "Medina don't do anything drastic."

Medina looked livid "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

Aukna crossed his arms looking unimpressed "Pip squeak. And a loud mouth one at that."

Medina blinked twice and then lunged forward sword extended "DIE!"

The man tried to stop her but the two other Aridels quickly blocked his path. The woman and the man had no choice but to engage the other two in combat. As for Aukna he barely was able to raise his sword in time to block Medina's attack and avoid getting skeward. The fighting was intense. Sparks flew and the sound of blade on blade rang thorugh the night cutting through the silence. It was hard for Izzie to follow the flurry of movements. The man and the woman seemed to be doing very well and were beginning to over power the two other Aridels. Most of Izzie's attention, however, was on the battle between Medina and Aukna. Aukna was obviously way stronger and more experianced then the girl but she was holding her own. Rage seem to power all of her movements. In a sudden flurry of movements there was a clatter as Medina's sword was knocked out of her hand. Aukna moved in to deal a final blow but agile as a cat she danced out of the way. She may have been small but she was quick. Aukna took another swipe at her but she rolled on the ground, caught her sword by the hilt and slashed it at Aukna. He managed to dodge it but his arm recieved a nasty, deep looking cut. At this point the man and the woman both managed to do away with their own opponents leaving their corpses lying limp and bleeding on the ground.

Aukna moved away clutching his hurt arm "We haven't seen the last of eachother stranger" he hissed through gritted teeth "Mark my words." he cast Medina one last glare and then ran.

Still lying frozen in shock on the ground Izzie remembered how to breath.

The mans face was gentle as he came over to Izzie "Are you ok?"

Izzie nodded "Yes. Thank you for what you did. You guys are good at fighting."

The man smiled bitterly "I should hope so. My name is Link. This is Midna and my daughter Medina."

Link. Midna. Izzie knew those names. "You came!" she exclaimed getting up "Darius said you would."

Link looked puzzled "I..."

"Link open your eyes" Midna shook her head "She must be the princess."

Izzie nodded "But call me Izzie. It is vital I remain in hiding."

Link nodded "Tell me Izzie, did those men know?"

Izzie frowned "I'm not sure. That man Aukna seemed to catch on but don't know."

"What I want to know is who were they?" Medina said coldly "And why the heck weren't you carring a sword? That was stupid."

"Medina" Link admonished.

"It's fine Link" Izzie sighed. "I left it in my room. I know it was stupid."

"Yes it was" Medina nodded once and looked away.

"Sorry about my daughter" Link sighed "She can be..."

"It's fine" Izzie laughed. In truth it was refreshing to be treated like a normal person.

"I think we should talk" Midna said "But not here. We need a safer place."

"I know a place" Izzie smiled and led the three travlers from the alley.

* * *

**_Long chapter! You better review people!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Setting Course

**_Ok people heres the deal. I'm not getting any reviews. I know people are reading this because it says so on the story traffic page. It isn't that hard to hit the green button and type a few sentences. Thankyou for your cooperation and enjoy!_**

The princess, or Izzie rather, led Medina and the others into a small basement above the bar.

"This is where I stay" Izzie said "It's safe enough. No one will over here us up here"

"Just like no one would attack you on the streets" Medina asked raising an eye brow.

"Medina" Link glared at her.

Medina shrugged and turned away. She knew she was being a teenager but she just wasn't fond of this Izzie girl. She was so... so... she didn't know what word to use.

Izzie lit a candle and set it down in the center of the room. "Not to long ago" she began "Ganondorf invaded the castle with the help of the Avar wolves. Long ago they were banished by the king when a few of them were caught plotting against him and they were eager to seek revenge.

"Ganondorf took over the castle no problem. It was in the middle of a party and no one was excpecting anything. He killed my mother and father but with the help of my tutor Darius I managed to escape with the Dimond of Eternity.

"Once to safety I split the dimond into 5 pieces. One piece went North, the other South, another East and another West. The last piece remains with me." Izzie pulled a black dimond shard out from under her shirt collar.

"It is written that if the dimond is assembled and taken to the tallest tower of the castle it's power will be activated and he or she who activated it will recieve the power of the dimond."

"Ok so basicaly" Link said "We get the four dimond shards get them activated, and defeat Ganondorf" he numbered them off on his fingers. "Sounds simple enough."

"Not quite" Izzie smiled "As I recall each shard will be gaurded by a powerful gaurdian each more difficult to beat than the next."

"Quite simple" Midna nodded "Where do we go first?"

"I think we should go East" Izzie said at the same time Medina said "Let's go South" they glared at eachother in unison. Actually they were both starting to get on eachothers nerves.

"We can't go first" Izzie said sharply "The Aridels live there and they have sided with Ganondorf."

"Well excuse me for not being a native here" Medina shot back.

"Girls" the two adults groaned in unison.

"She started it" Izzie and Medina said at the same time.

"We'll go East" Link said desisivly "It's closer"

Medina glared at her father then crossed her arms and looked away moodily. She and this princess weren't going to get along well. She could already tell.

"We'll go East then" Midna sighed :It's settled"

* * *

Ganondorf looked at the Aridel leaning before him "Rise and report Aukna" he commanded. "Have you found anything? And what happened to your arm?"

"I was... delayed." Aukna rose to his feet "I was searching the town with my companions. We were interrigating a suspicous girl when three people stopped us: A man a woman and a girl.

"The man was clad in a green tunic with very feral blue eyes and blonde hair, the woman was very strange with blue green skin and bright orange hair. The last was a girl who looked exactly like the man except for her hair. We fought and my two companions were slain. The girl gave me this nasty cut on my arm"

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed when he smiled "I thought they would come. Link and Midna... my old enemies. What about the third... the girl, what was her name?"

"Medina" Aukna. "A short, loudmouthed brat."

"You say she looked just like the man..." Ganondorf was in deep thought "Could it be possible that Link has a daughter? Intresting..."

After a moment of silence Ganondorf said "Thankyou for your report. Now I have a new job for you. Bring me the girl Medina. She might serve as useful bate."

Aukna bowed "Yes sir"

"Oh and Aukna" Ganondorf said as the Aridel turned to leave "I want her unharmed... though I know you must be eager to give her an identical scar on her arm. Do restrain yourself. Oh and take a few men and wolves with you.

Aukna nodded looking a bit dissapointed "Of course" he departed.

"Link has a daughter" Ganondorf mused "Very intresting..." This was proving to be a better plan than he thought...

* * *

**_Ok people review!!!_**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: The Eastern Eagle

**_Ok people heres the deal. No one is reviewing and judging by the fact that this is my second most viewed stroy this month I think it's because people are to lazy to click the green button at the bottum and type a few sentences. That said, after this chapter I excpect to see five more reviews before I continue writing. With that in mind ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!_**

It wasn't until they had reached the crags of the plateu in the east that Medina thought to ask "What are we fighting anyway?"

"Uh... no one knows what the gaurdians are." Izzie explained "Because no one who sees them ever lives to tell the tale. It's suspected though that each of the monsters begin with the same letter as their cardinal direction."

"Ok let's think" Link began "What animals start with E?"

"Epona?" Medina tried.

"The type of animal Medina not the name of it."

"Right gotcha"

The four travelers pndered this for several moments before Medina said "I got it! It's an eagle!"

"An eagle?" Link repeated.

"Of course! Think about it" Medina shrugged "It has lethal talons and a sharp beak and it flys really fast. It lives on top of a mountain. I mean it sounds resonable."

Midna nodded "It does"

"Great" Link sighed "How do we fight it?"

"Dad you took down a dragon. I don't think this will be much more difficult"

"Point taken"

"Wait your just going impromtu?" Izzie asked in dibelief. "Shouldn't you plan this out?"

The others stared at her before Midna said "Since when do we plan that far ahead. We just kind of... go."

"They didn't exactly know what monsters they had to fight in Hyrule genius" Medina shot a retort at Izzie.

"Well excuse me for not knowing!"

"You're exused"

"Hey"

"Shut up!"

"GIRLS!"

Medina and Izzie stopped bickering.

"Fine. Let's just go" Medina said and without waiting for anyone to tell her other wise she began to climb the rocky crags.

The top of the crags was flat and smooth. There was a very large nest in the center which proved that what they would be faceing was an eagle.

Medina saw something small and black flash inside the nest.

"The dimond!" Izzie cried. She made her way twoards the nest.

"Izzie don't-" Link tried to hold her back but the princess was already out of reach. Izzie reached out a hand twoards the nest. I high pitch screech suddenly cut through the air and a huge black eagle shot down from the sky and landed hard on the nest. It crowed so ludly that Medina slapped her hands to her ears.

Izzie stared in shock at the huge bird. It clicked it's beak and lunged at her it's beak wide. Medina lept forward, siezed Izzie's arm and pulled her out of reach just in time and the birds beak closed around empty air.

"You idiot!" Medina snapped at Izzie "Don't just stand there RUN!" The bird lunged again and the two girls dove to the side.

"Hey!" Medina had drawn a bow and let loose an arrow. It only shattered against the birde skin but it got it's attention and now went for Midna.

"Over here!" Link called throwning a rock at it's head.

"No over here you over grown chicken!"

"This way!"

"Here birdie birdie"

These games of confusion went on for some time but they wouldn't last for ever. Eventually someone would make a mistake and get slashed with the eagles talons.

The bird decided suddenly to concentrate on them one at a time. It chose Medina first.

Medina barely managed to parrie the birds claw with her sword as it lunged for her. Desperetly she scrambled over the rocks, darting from side to side trying to avoid the eagles gaping beak. Then something gold caught her eye. When she looked closer she could see that one of the eagles eyes was bright gold and glowing.

She ran twoards Midna the bird in hot pursuit "TAKE OUT IT"S EYE!" she screamed. Midna shot but missed.

"Keep it still" She shouted stringing another arrow.

"And how do you propose I do that" Medina rolled to the side as the bird's talon smashed into the rock.

"I don't know use your imagination!"

Medina had a sudden idea. "HOLD ON!" She fainted left and then rolled right, coming up by the birds tail. As the bird turned twoards her she grabbed a fistful of feathers and swung onto it's back. The bird bucked wildly and rose from the ground beating it's winds and turning trying to throw Medina off. The ground was getting just a little too far away for Medina's taste. She tugged the birds feathers down. It dropped into a dive. She pulled up and it pulled out of the dive and swerved up. "Cool I can steer!" she cried.

The bird was still trying to buck Medina off but Medina had a good grip. "COMING TO YOU MIDNA!" she steered the bird twoards Midna. Midna raised her bow and let loose an arrow. The arrow sang through the air striking the bird straight through the eye. A perfect hit!

The bird scwaked in pain twisting through the air a few times before it began to fall back to earth.

"Oh crap" Medina held on tightly for impact. The eagle slammed into the earth, skidded a few meters and then came to a stop.

Link rushed to his daughter who was lying on the ground. "Medina are you ok?"

Medina sat up and blinked before breaking into a huge grin "Let's do that again!"

Link laughed and Midna sighed "Just like you Link."

Izzie trotted twoards them, the dimond shard in her hand "I've got the dimond. Let's go"

Medina got to her feet. She loved this job!

* * *

**_Remember peeps! FIVE MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!!_**


	17. Chapter 17: A Slight Delay

**_Ok people you know what. I'm going to keep writing because I don't like just not continuing but please review! Please!_**

You know I've been thinking of every animal I can that starts with N and noe of them seem very threatening" Medina muttered.

The group was camped in a small forest near where they had fought the eagle.

"Me niether" Link sighed. "I can't think of a thing."

"Izzie was sitting in silent thought.

"We could just go without figuring it out" Medina shrugged.

"Yeah" Midna nodded "But I doubt I'll be able to think of anything else but what it could be till we get there. We should figure it out."

"I got it!" Izzie exclaimed suddenly "It's a Narvak!"

The others stared at her blinking.

"And what exactly is that" Medina asked?

"It's a giant, man eating, fish with teeth as long as your fore arm" Izzie said "Not counting the fangs."

"That's a big fish" Link whistled.

"Yes and extremely rare" Izzie nodded. "And dangerous."

"Hense the fangs" Medina muttered. Izzie ignored her.

"Well that's out of the way" Midna smiled "Now let's rest before we set out for the north"

"I'll take first watch" Link volenteered.

They all agreed and fell asleep.

* * *

Medina sighed and gazed out at the horizon. Link had woken her for her watch an hour a go and she still had and hour to go. There was a faint rustle in the brush and Medina looked around. Cautiously she stood. The rustle came again. Should she wake the other?

She opened her mouth to say Link's name when the rustle came again "Da-" A hand flew around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you sweetheart."

Aukna. The aridel from before. What was he doing here? Aukna dragged Medina back into the brush and away from the camp.

Medina struggled but Aukna shoved her against a tree and held a long curved dagger to her throat.

"And where do you think you're going" he smirked.

Medina glared at him "What do you want" she hissed "Let me go"

"I'm afraid I can't" Aukna sighed in mock regret "I'm under orders. And besides I think it's fair to say that I'm not too happy with are last encounter."

He gestured to a long ungly scar on his arm.

Medina smirked at her handywork "Not my fault you weren't able to dodge." Then she stepped on Aukna's foot really hard.

He cursed and loosened his grip. Medina slipped out of his grip and started to run but something knocked her down. A huge wall of fur. Spitting dirt out of her mouth Medina saw a large grey wolf in front of her, growling and bristling. Two other Aridels steped out of the trees in front of her. Medina scrambled back but a Aukna's arm pinned her arms to her side and the sharp edge of his dagger touched her throat

."I'm not alone sweetheart" Aukna purred threateningly "You are. Don't think that daddy is going to save you."

"I don't need my dad to save me" Medina hissed struggling uselessly in his firm grip.

"There comes a time when bravery becomes foolish" Aukna sighed shoving her twoards the other two Aridels. Medina's hands were forced behind her back and bound. A gag was forced in her mouth and tied tightly and she was shoved hard to the ground. A hand knotted in her hair and forced her head back and she found her self looking straight up into the smirking face of Aukna .

"Look at this boys" he chuckled "A little present gift wrapped for Ganondorf.

Medina felt a small pang of fear stab through her cheast but she shooed it away. Fear was nothing but an obstacle. She needed to eliminate it.

Aukna seezed her by the collar and shoved her in front of him "Walk" he ordered.

Medina started forward miserably. She wondered absentmindedly if this would cause a slight delay. Probably.

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	18. Chapter 18: A Crucial Decision

**_Thanks for reviewing everyone! Keep em coming!_**

Izzie woke yawning. It was morning and the gray light of the barely awakened sun was pouring into their little camp. A new day she had gotten a great sleep last night. She looked around. Midna and LInk were still sleeping. Medina... was gone! Suddenly she realized why she had gotten such a good sleep. Medina had never woken her for her shift!

"Link!" Izzie cried "Midna get up! Medina is gone!"

Link was up in an instant "What! Where is she?" he looked around and jumpped to his feet. "Split up! We have to find her!"

They all went in seperate directions through the woods. Izzie darted through the trees looking and calling "Medina! Medin- Oh gods!" she came to a tree. A tree with a large jagged A with a zig zag through it was carved into the bark. "Oh gods. LINK!"

Link and Midna came running.

"That symbol" Izzie whispered "It's the sign of the Aridels" she new who it was. Of course she did. Who else? "Aukna"

Link and Midna looked at her blankly "Come again?"

"The man that Medina ticked off" Izzie said "The one that she gave a cut on his arm!"

Link paled "Oh no." his hand trailed over the symbol "Medina."

"Will they kill her?" Midna asked.

"I don't think so" Izzie shook her head "I don't think this is just Aukna behind this." she began pacing back and forth "No not just him... Of course! He was obviously working for Ganondorf to help find the princess. After we killed his companions he must've gone straight back to him. He told them of you and I doubt Ganondorf would forget you. Of course he didn't know who the third girl was. No doubt Aukna thought you two look exactly alike. He thinks she's your daughter and he is right. He sent Aukna to capture her and use her as bait to get to you and have his revenge. Of course! It makes sense!"

The two adults were staring at her.

"You know Izzie" Midna said "You remind me of the princess Zelda. Wise beyond her years."

"Izzie smiled "Thanks"

"So how do we get her back!" Link sighed "I mean I can tell he has alot of people with him by all these foot prints. How do we get her away from all those men! Especially when they have her hostage!"

"We could bargain" Izzie suggested "They're mercenaries. They love to bargain."

"Not with Medina. Ganondorf ordered it" Link sighed shaking his head. "We have nothing to trade."

"Your right" Izzie whispered "There isn't much we have to trade. But we do have something. Someone actually" she paused and took a deep breath "Me."

"WHAT!" Link looked at her in disbbelief.

"Ok now she definetly reminds me of Zelda" Midna muttered.

"I... Izzie you can't... I wouldn't let... you... you're the princess!" Link finally managed.

"Exactly." Izzie said "Ganondorf won't hurt me because I know where the dimond is. I won't tell him of course. I'll give the shards to you and you three can find the rest without me." when they didn't reply she sighed "Look. I'm not much use to you anyway! Medina is a better fighter than me! Just get the shards and bring them here. You can get me out and activate them!"

Link sighed "Are you sure"

"Yes" Izzie nodded firmly. She knew this was risky but it was worth a shot and she was better off then Medina."

Link gave in "Ok... let's go fine these Aridels"

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	19. Chapter 19: A trade

**_Ok and now we have yet another chapter! Now that it's summer (Thankyou GOD!) I'll probably be able to update more often. That is... if you review!!!_**

Medina looked around the camp. There were about 5 Aridels and 4 wolves plus Aukna. Chances for escape while her hands were behind her back? 0, especially since Aukna was standing basically right next to her. Still... she had to do something... like soon. Hopefully her father had noticed her absence because the Aridels were starting to pack up camp. Everytime she so much as shifted her wait, Aukna glared at her like she was trying to escape. Which she kind of was it just wasn't working out.

Medina also got bored easily and sitting idle was just not entertaining. What was? Ticking off Aukna.

"So how's your arm?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Aukna just looked ahead, seething silently.

"It looked pretty bad" Medina continued "Shame you weren't quick enough to dodge.

Aukna doesn't hold in his emotions very well cause he just lost it. He siezed Medina by the collar and brought her up to his eye level. "Watch your self princess. Just because Ganondorf wants you alive doesn't mean I'll hesitate to give you a few scars yourself." he hissed running the blade of his knife down her arm. Medina spat in his face. Snarling he threw her to the ground and resumed his position leaning by his tent.

Medina concluded that she reached him.

* * *

"There's their camp" Izzie whispered. "We better hurry it looks like they're packing up."

Link rested a hand on her shoulder "Are you sure you want to-"

"For the last time YES!" Izzie hissed "Stop asking me that!"

Midna sighed "I guess she's made up her mind. Let's go."

* * *

One of the wolves was the first to hear the noise. "Intruders" it growled. A moment later Link, Midna and Izzie stepped out of the bushes.

"Dad!" Medina cried.

Aukna was instantly behind her, one hand around her waist and a knife at her throat. "Back away" he hissed.

"We're not here to fight you" Link said his hand on the hilt of his sword and his gaze passing over the wolves and men in front of him. "We're here to make a trade."

"If you think your getting the girl then you are mistaken" Aukna growled "You have nothing to trade."

"Yes we do." Izzie stepped forward. She raised her right hand and removed her glove. On her hand was a black swirl with four triangles surrounding it. "I am princess Izlandia. Now let Medina go."

Medina stared at Izzie "Wasn't excpecting you to do that."

A cruel smile twisted over Aukna's lips "Seems the little serving girl was a bit more than she seemed. Fine. We'll make a trade."

"At the same time" Link said not trusting Aukna "Don't try anything funny."

"Your not really in a position to making a bargain." Aukna sneered running his blade across Medina's throat. "But no matter. We'll make your trade."

Link came forward with Izzie while Midna watched the other solidiers carefully her bow at the ready.

Aukna shoved Medina at Link. "There. Take the annoying runt."

Medina glared daggers at him but didn't attack him.

Link and Medina slowly backed away to the edge of the camp leaving Izzie and Aukna in the center.

Izzie turned to look at them "Go. I'll be fine."

"Thanks" Medina whispered and then they took off.

"You have no idea what you've gotten your self into princess." Aukna was right behind her. She felt the edge of his blade trail down her back.

"Probably not" Izzie smiled weakly.

"Bind her hands" Aukina called to two other Aridels "We're leaving."

* * *

**_Now here's where you come in. You click that little green button down there and REVIEW! _**


	20. Chapter 20: Into the North

_**Yes I know it's been awhile. Save the lecture. Enjoy!**_

"Are you ok Medina?" Link asked that night at camp. "You've been quiet all day and you haven't eaten much."

"I just..." Medina struggled to find words "I don't get it. Why would Izzie do that? We've hated eachother through this whole mission and she just... gave her identity away for me."

"She's probably better off than you there" Midna sighed. "You would've been killed eventually."

"I know" Medina shrugged "But now I feel all guilty and crap. I hate feeling guilty"

Link almost had to laugh at his daughter.

"Let's try to get some sleep" He sighed "We should reach the North by tommorow afternoon."

Medina nodded "I'll take first watch." She knew that sleep would be long in coming anyway.

* * *

The next day they packed up and headed for the North. Medina could tell they were getting close by noon as the air became colder and the flat ground slowly sloped into foothills and forests became rocky crags with few sparse trees. By early afternoon they could see mountains and snow was beggining to collect in Medina's hair.

"I hate the cold" Medina muttered.

"Don't we all" Link sighed.

The climb became gradually steeper and they had to take short breaks in between climbs. The snow was now about half a foot deep and the air below freezing with a biting wind. Medina pulled her cloak around her as they trudged on. A distant howl ecohed through the mountains.

"Wolves" Medina said looking around "Not Avar war wolves I think. They reside in the west."

"As long as they don't talk I'm good." Medina muttered.

5 minutes later there was another chorus of howls... but this time it was close.

Medina nearly cried out when a huge wolf bigger than a normal one jumped onto a rocky crag right in front of them. He had thick white fur and sharp yellpw teeth. Yep definetly wild. Two more wolves appeared to the sides and three at there backs. Medina and Link drew their swords and Midna notched an arrow in her bow.

There were about 15 wolves in all, all about the size of small horses. Two wolves from the sides tensed and then lunged. One lept straight into Medina's blade and got skeward and the other was beheaded swiftly by Link. Now they all attacked their jaws snapping and foaming knowing a meal was close at hand.

Midna shot three and another five got killed by Link and Medina but more wolves were coming. Every one of them that was killed another stepped up ready to take it's place. There were too many and they were cold and tired.

"RUN" Link cried.

They fought there way through the wolves and charged up the mountain. It suddenly leveled out to a frozen lake and the travlers went sliding across the ice the wolves in hot pursuit. The wolves could run on the ice and they couldn't. Suddenly there was a bang and the wolves Howling and whimpering, dissapeared back down the mountain. The three travlers were left on the frozen lake.

The frozen _lake._

"Dad?" Medina whispered "Didn't Izzie say the Narvak was a type of fish?"

Link nodded in sudden comprehension. There was another bang. It was coming from under the ice.

The third bang sent cracks through the ice. Medina frantically scooted to the edge of the lake and pulled herself onto it's snowy bank.

Their was a tremdous sound as the ice shattered and a gigantic fish about the size of a house erupted from the ice sending frozon water everywhere..

"Oh my Gods" Medina hissed gripping the hilt of her sword. The fish was a huge scaly monstronsity with huge deadly looking fangs. One huge scally antenna protruded on it's head. There, attached to it's antenna, was the black dimond shard.

The Narvek roared and earsplitting roar and tried to hit Link with it's long thin tail rimmed with spikes and with an eye at the end.

"We have to get that eye!" Medina shouted and ducked as the tail went wooshing over her head.

Midna shot an arrow at it but the tail kept moving. It was too quick.

The fish jummped out of the water and went for Midna with huge jaws. She barely avoided the fangs.

This fish was crazy and for it's size fast.

The tail swung suddely with deadly accuracy for Medina's face.

Medina raised her sword at the last minute- and the eye went right through it! Stabbed straight through the pupil.

The fish thrashed in pain roaring so loud Medina thought her ear drums would burst until the fish faltered and lay dead. Medina shakily wiped the blood off her sword. Link was instantly at her side.

"Are you ok?"

Medina nodded "Fine.

Midna strode over to the fishes antenna and pulled the dimond out of it's grip. "Let's get out of here before the wolves come back..."

* * *

Izzie's heart was pounding the whole ride to the castle that she used to call home. Once a sanctuary it now looked like a prison in the distants full of evil and bad memories. The place her father and mother were killed. The place where evil now lurked in every corner and nightmares were as common as green leaves on a tree.

The Aridels were riding on their red eyed war horses and wolves followed on the ground. As they reached the gates of the palace Izzie could barely stop herself from jumping off the horse and running. But that would do no good.

The gates opened and she saw the extent of what was happening. Wolves and Aridels swarmed the courtyard. They were everywhere.

Once she was off her horse Aukna siezed her arm and dragged her twoards the castle. They went through familier corridors, corridors that Izzie had once known until they stopped at the doors of the throne room.

Aukna knocked twice. "Come in" a deep voice said.

The doors opened and there in the throne that once belonged to her father, was Ganondorf.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	21. Chapter 21: Ganondorf

**_Next update! Wow I am timely over the Summer. We used to go like a month in between updates! Here yall go!_**

Izzie felt a little dizzy with fear at that moment. She had watched him choke her mother... in front of her eyes. Her mother... anger replaced her fear in that moment causing blood to rise to her cheeks.

Aukna went before her and bowed low to Ganondorf.

"Aukna." Ganondorf spoke with authority "Have you brought me Link's daughter?"

A cruel smirk twisted over Aukna's lips. "Better. We did have her but in the midst of it all someone else stepped in." Now he jerked Izzie forward and held up her hand were her birthmark was plain on her pale skin "The princess Izlandia."

Ganondorf raised his eyebrows "Indeed?" He drew himself to his full hieght (and he was very tall) and came twoards Izzie. She wanted to kill him but at the same time she was afraid. This man was intimidating, powerful. She felt like her tounge had turned to lead.

Ganondorf stopped in front of her, grasped her chin and forced her to look into his cold eyes. She glared back. Even if she couldn't speak without fear like Medina probably could she could still make her defiance clear in her eyes.

Ganondorf looked a bit amused which only made Izzie more angry. "Very good Aukna" Ganondorf waved the Aridel away. Aukna bowed again and exited the room.

"I don't know how you managed to avoid me at the invasion." Ganondorf said releasing her chin and beginning to pace in front of her.

Izzie said nothing, just continued to follow his every movement with her eyes.

"Funny" Ganondorf mused "I find your father easily... and your mother. The only one who manages to escape me is a young girl."

Izzie thought about how Medina would probably attack him if he said that to her. The thought made the corners of her mouth twitch slightly.

"Since you were so kind as to step in for Link's daughter you must've been travling with them. Am I correct?" Ganondorf continued.

"Correct" Izzie had found her tounge again. "Now what do you want with me?" She did her best to make her voice sound strong but bored like Medina would. Funny, even though Medina didn't know it she was hekping Izzie alot right now.

Ganondorf sighed "Straight to the point hmm? Well, I think you know very well what I want." I stopped in mid stride and turned back to her "Where is the dimond?"

"Not with me if that's what your wondering" Izzie answered.

"I didn't ask that. I asked where it was." Ganondorf took a step twoards her and she took a step back "Specifically."

Izzie said nothing but continued to back away as he advansed until her back was pressed against the wall.

"Where is it?" he repeated his eyes narrowed.

"It's in 5 pieces." Izzie growled "I don't know where they are. Once it's split the pieces are scattered. They could be anywhere." It was a complete lie of course. She knew exactly where they were but he didn't have to know that.

Ganondorf looked at Izzie in such a menacing way that her heart skipped a beat "You split it?'

Izzie could barely nod.

"Aukna!" he called loudly.

The Aridel hurried in "Yes?"

"First take our guest to the tower" Ganondorf instructed "Then send two wolves to track Link and his companions. I'm sure they will find the shards for us."

Aukna siezed Izzie's arm and dragged her from the room. She hoped that her friends were hard to track because Avar wolves did nothing better.

* * *

"The West might be tricky" Midna said as they looked over the map of Twinolyn. Even though the Avar wolves have probably abandon their home and are scattered amongst the towns we still have to pass the castle to reach the West.

"That will be a problem" Link scratched his head "We'll have to keep out of sight as much as possible... but it isn't wilderness there. Most of the towns are in our path."

"Blending in for us would be no problem" Medina shrugged "But Midna sort of has blue and green skin."

"Not to mention yellow and red eyes" Link nodded.

"Oh so I'm a liability now am I?" Midna said dryly.

"Of course not" Link said at the same time Medina said "Yes."

"We'll just have to keep you covered in a cloak" Link supplied.

"And travel by day light" Midna pointed out "I know that may seem odd but it's more suspicious to have travlers at night and the moonlight illuminates my skin more."

"Day light it is" Link sighed.

"I hate acting normal" Medina sighed.

"Hmm, dp you think we should get her a dress?" Link mused.

"WHAT!?"

"Kidding!"

* * *

Anovar and Multark stepped out of the castle gate. The two brothers had been asigned to track down the intruders to their land.

Anovar sighed "Well I must say... I don't think Ganondorf is everything we've hoped for."

"Savior." Multark rolled his eyes.

It was true that some of the wolves weren't very happy with their new leader. Their king was blind though his wife wasn't to all that was going on. After the invasion the Aridels had become Ganondorf's main servants and the wolves were given more lowly duties. He wasn't the savior they had hoped for at all.

Yet to defy him would mean death. So they would carry out there orders. They had no other choice...

* * *

**_What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	22. Chapter 22: Simaler Stories

**_You guys know the drill. Read Review all that stuff. Enjoy!_**

"There's a nice small town a few miles from here" Link said as they were standing over their map. It was almost evening and they'd been traveling for practically two days straight with barely any sleep. They wanted to find the dimond shards as quickly as possible so they could save Izzie. But they were all exahusted and practically falling asleep while walking.

"Just a few more miles Medina" Midna nudged the girl who was already dozing.

"Thank the Gods." she murmered sleepily.

They reached the town of Coroden by the time the moon had risen high in the sky. There were a few wolves here but they didn't notice the three travlers sneak in. They went to the nearby inn and paid the inn keeper for a room.

The room had two beds and candles but nothing other than that. Medina dropped on the floor as soon as they entered and was asleep instantly. Midna and Link followed her lead.

* * *

Several hours later Medina woke with a start. Ever since Izzie had been taken she was having night mares. She stood and went to the window allowing the cool breeze to blow her hair about. Judging by the moons position it was about two hours till sunrise.

Lately everything seemed to overwhelm her. Finding the dimond shards, rescuing Izzie, Ganondorf, Aukna... and for a time on the first day of their traveling to the west she had the most peculiar feeling of being watched.

Her nightmares kept on getting more realistic too: Most of them involving Izzie, Aukna and a huge dark beast that could be none other than Ganondorf. She saw clouds gathering over the land, dark clouds of evil. She saw the face of her father and Midna before lightning struck and the ground and they dissapeared in a flash of light. She saw two wolves too. Wolves with golden watchful eyes. One was white with streaks of dark grey, the other grey with streaks of brown. Then it was just her standing on a rocky cliff high above the land as a sea of red blood sweapt over Twinolyn and dark laughter echoed out over all the screams.

The nightmares varied a little each time but the same concept remained: Death, evil... failure.

Medina sighed and looked around the empty streets... until something caught her eye. A flash of gold over by a cluster of barrels. Nothing was there when she looked closer... But she had seen something. Almost like a pair of golden eyes. Cautiously she wrapped herself in a cloak and made her way outside her hand on the hilt of her sword.

The night was lit by a full moon that night and stars covered the sky like a blanket. Yet it was still dark and cold and a sence of hopelessness seemed to wiegh down the tiny village.

She heard a scuffling behind her and her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword. She sighed and prenteded to be going back to hotel- then she wheeled around and over turned a crate. There was a yelp as a wolf tumbled out of it and spilled onto the ground. He was white with dark grey streaks and golden eyes.

Medina had her sword drawn and pointed at the wolf. "You." she growled "You've been following us."

The wolf looked at her with intellegent eyes... no not at her: behind her.

She whirled around and saw a second wolf: grey with brown streaks jump from the roof tops growling. She side stepped him and wacked him with the flat of her blade. He growled in pain and took a step back.

Medina hesitated. "I saw both of you in my dreams."

The wolves said nothing.

"What do you want" Medina hissed. She noted how they didn't howl to alert the other wolves.

"Put your sword down young one" the first spoke softly "I hate those things."

It still didn't feel right to Medina that wolves should talk. She herself felt silly talking to them.

"Not until you answer my questions" Medina shook her head "Who are you? And why are you following us?"

"My name is Anovar" the white wolf with grey stripes said "And this is my brother Multark." The other wolf nodded his head. "We we're following you because it was our orders." Anovar continued. "And we must obey them."

"Oh, so let me guess: Ganondorf sent you." Medina said scornfully.

Multark nodded once taking no notice of her hostility "He did."

"Yeah well here's a hint" Medina spat "You better stop following us or I'll kill you if I see you again."

It really annoyed Medina how calm they stayed "We are not following you for the reason you might think" Anovar said "Well we were, but now we follow you for our own reasons. We are tired of Ganondorf. He treats us like mere slaves, doing measly tasks for him. The Aridels have gained his favor." he looked up at Medina "We want to join you."

This pulled Medina up short "Um... I'm sorry?"

"You heard us." Multark said.

"Yes we did." Link and Midna stepped out of the shadows. Link's sword was drawn and Midna had knocked an arrow in her bow. "I think you should leave now." Link warned.

"Um... Dad?" Medina said uncertinly.

"Link" Midna said "Can we talk?" she grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. Their voices were low but Medina caught every were. Judging by Anovar and Multark's pricked ears they did to.

"Hey, don't listen in" Medina hissed.

Anovar kind of grinned "What is it you doing then?"

Ok he had her there.

"They can't be trusted" Link was saying "You know what they did long ago. It's probably a trick."

"No." Midna hissed. This was the first time Medina had seen her angry at Link "Stop one minute and let me talk Link. Do you know why there race was banished. Three wolves attempted to take the kings life. Three. And for that everyone of them was banished. Does that remind you of anyone?" She sat down her head in her hands.

"Midna... It's different then-" Link began but Midna rounded back on him.

"No, it's exactly the same." she snarled "Three of the refugees tried to use the fused shadow. Then everyone was banished. The shadow brothers condemed us all to a place that became a prison. Why shold those that are still good be driven away until they all turn to the dark?" a single tear had trickled down her skin.

"This feels awkward" Medina muttered.

The two wolves shrugged.

After a mew more moments Midna got up and strode away from Link and to the wolves. "You may stay an help us. You have _my _permission. She glared at Link and without another word she strode back into the inn. Link followed her trying to catch up.

Medina looked at the wolves. "Um... welcome aboard?"

Anovar and Multark bowed their heads and Medina followed the two adults into the inn.

* * *

**_Cool little twist eh? Yeah I wanted to use Anovar and Multark again. Review!_**


	23. Chapter 23: The Wolf of the West

**_Those who review get free cyber cookies! Enjoy!_**

"So now we just have to figure out what we'll be facing in the West." Medina said for a conversation starter when the started out the next morning.

Midna wasn't speaking to Link and had made a point to walk by the wolves as far away from him as possible. Link obviously didn't want to talk and the wolves were more of the silent type.

"Why would you face anything?" Anovar asked.

"Can I tell them?" Medina asked cautiously. Midna nodded once. "Ok, so each dimond shard is in each cardinal direction. We've gotten the ones from the East and North. The catch is each one is gaurded by an insane animal gaurdian bent on killing all in sight.

"I think we can help you there" Multark said. "Back when we were still living and the mountains of the west there was a certain cave near the top of one of the peaks."

"One day one of our scouts in that region didn't come back." Anovar sighed "We sent another but it was the same with him. One wolf barely survived and encounter. He had his friend stand outside the cave when he went in. He managed to make it out but with only three legs and no tail. Before he died of loss of blood he told his friedn about a giant black wolf with red eyes who could breath fire. He died after wards. We've avoided that region ever since."

"A fire breathing wolf" Medina muttered "That's natural."

Anovar shrugged "Nothing is natural now"

"That we can agree on" Medina sighed casting a sideways glance at Midna and then her father. No nothing was natural anymore at all.

* * *

Two days later they arrived at the foothills of the western mountains. Here the wolves were of some use since they new the land. They led the three travlers through the rocky and strange terrain. It was a long climb but they did eventually reach the mouth of the cave.

"Be weary" Multark warned.

"No duh" Medina muttered.

Midna had strung her bow already.

Medina went in first tiptoeing quietly through the tunnel. The cave reeked of- of.

"Rotting flesh" Anovar sniffed the air.

Link brought out his lantern. "And... oil. I smell oil." He cautiously approached a trail of black oil and touched the lantern to it.

Fire went around the room. It was covered in... bones.

"It's like a grave yard." Midna whispered.

It was a huge room with a few solitary tunnels branching off of it. But there was no wolf.

"So where is he?" Medina asked turning around to look at the others. "I don't see him? Do we have to like search for..." she trailed off noticing the others fear stricken expressions. "He's right behind me isn't he?" she didn't need a response "Fabulous." She drew her sword and swung it around with a wild cry.

But it was stopped. But the massive wolf behind her's jaws.

"Oh my Gods" she whispered.

He was a solid mass of black fur with two glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. The entrails of his latest meal hund from his jaws as he clenched them together and snapped the blade in two.

"See ya." Medina murmered and she dropped the other half of her sword and took off. The wolf seemed bent on following her.

"Why is it always me?" she muttered as she swung around a corner barely avoiding getting snapped up by the wolves jaws.

Suddenly she hit a corner. She was trapped. The wolf, growling and bristling, moved closer, sencing another meal was close at hand but then.

"AWOOOHHOOOO!" There were two howls and Medina saw a flash of grey, white and brown fur as Anovar and Multark jumped onto the huge demoned wolves head and went for it's two red eyes.

There was a yelp as the eyes were poked out of this black wolves skull.

The wolves jumped back off and ran.

"Thanks" Medina called and she ran to follow them. But the wolf could here her and it followed her voice.

"Aw crap" Medina whimpered and picked up speed.

The wolf lunged repestidly twoards the sound of her foot steps.

"MEDINA!" Midna called brandishing her sword. She tossed it through the air and Medina caught it by the hilt.

As the wolf lunged again Medina did something insane. She let her self fall and slide back under the wolf before stabbing swiftly up ward and sinking her blade straight into the wolves stomache.

The wolf howled an ear splitting howl as Medina yanked her blade from the belly and got doused in a shower of black blood.

The wolf reared up on it's back paused yelping and howling before falling forward- straight twoards Medina.

She waited to be crushed but she felt something grab hold of each of her pant legs and yank her away.

The wolf crashed to the ground it's head right in front of her it's tounge hanging out . On the tip of his tounge was the dimond shard.

Medina looked back and saw Multark and Anovar holding on to the cuff of each pant leg with there jaws panting hard.

"Thanks" Medina breathed "You saved my life twice in the last ten minutes.

The wolves bowed there heads.

Medina simled and took the dimond shard from the wolves mouths.

_So..._ she thought _Moving on I guess._

_

* * *

**Remember the cyber cookie deal and REVIEW!**_

* * *


	24. Chapter 24: Apoligies and Suspisions

**_I'm a little annoyed cause my first update for this got deleted and I had to type it again. Oh well... ENJOY!_**

The mood loosened up a considerable ammount after the bettle with the wolf.

It was the next morning as they were cooking the rabbits that the wolves and Midna had caught when Link stood and addressed the wolves.

"I... apoligize for the false pretenses I held about you." He said wringing his hands awkwardly. "I should not have made assumptions. And now you've saved my daughters life twice. I'm sorry. I was wrong.

The wolves bowed their heads.

"What? Say that last part a little bit louder!" Midna called holding a hand up to her ear.

Link smiled and walked over to where Midna sat by the fire and took her hands in his, pulling her to her feet. "I apoligize to you too. About what I said and everything. I hope you can forgive me."

By way of answer Midna leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Medina stared wide eyed before staring at the ground feeling embarresed for witnessing this moment. Anovar and Multark looked at eachother bareing wolfish grins.

Midna pulled away smiling "Is that answer enough?"

Link, grinning broadly, held Midna at arms length "It's more than I could ever ask for"

"Get a room" Medina groaned.

Anovar made a noise in his throat that sounded like a laugh.

After that romantic scene they finished breakfast and started off again only this time with a much lighter attitude. Link and Midna walked in front talking frequently while the wolves and Medina engaged in conversation in the back.

They weren't victorious yet but things were definetly looking up.

* * *

Ganondorf sat in the throne that had once belonged to the late king of Twinolyn. Taking over this land had just been too easy: Childs play. He had met almost no resistance during the invasion at all. It didn't feel right to him how easy this had been compared to Hyrule.

Of course there were still a few loose ends to tie up: His old enemies Link and Midna, Link's daughter Medina, finding the dimond shards, the fact that the princess refused to say a word about their plans. But he would tie those up and due time and he was hoping that the wolves he had sent to track his enemies would contribute to solving the first three of these problems.

He wasn't too worried with these problems anyhow. He had many more advantages then he had in Hyrule.

For one thing there were the wolves who were so much more competant than the Moblins and other creatures he had at his disposable. The wolves were decent fighters and smart enough and very reliable watchmen in the surrounding towns of Twinolyn.

Even better were the Aridels: Cold blooded thieves, formidable fighters, strong and ruthless. They reminded Ganondorf very much of the now extinct Gerudos except they have many more men. He was one of the few men in the Gerudo tribe long ago. Their leader Aukna made an excellent commander and carried out most orders with ease. He was extremely good with a knife as well.

Plus while he was in this castle, crawling with wolves and Aridels Link would not find getting to him as easy as it had been before. Even if he did Ganondorf still had the princess, a key bargaining chip.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock. "Come in" he called.

It was Aukna who came through the door and bowed before Ganondorf "Sir, I'm afraid that I must express some concern about our efforts to track the Hyrulians."

"Yes what is it" Ganondorf leaned forward in his chair "Have they been discovered?"

"No it's not that" Aukna shook his head "We have lossed contact with them all together. Ever since the first report that they were heading west. Wolves from the villages have said that none of them have been contacted about their wereabouts. It's been over a week." He took a deep breath "I think they are helping them."

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed "I want you to send another wolf after them. When you figure out where they are going assemble a fighting party. I want you to kill the traitors and bring the Hyrulians to me unharmed. I will deal with them."

Aukna bowed and exited the room.

Ganondorf let a smirk spread over his face. This may work just as well. He could learn where the dimonds were and how to control it from them.

_Watch your back Link_ he thought _Or it'll be over for you._

_

* * *

**Review please!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Black Fever

**_I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter so bring them in please._**

The days were gradually growing colder. It was clear from the gradual change in color in the trees and the temperatures that dropped steadily each day. At night temperatures dropped to almost freezing and sleep became a bit more uncomfortable.

The wolves turned out to be excellent traveling companions since they proved to be excellent hunters. They caught the swift hares with almost no trouble at all.

"When you see another creature in the mountains you kill it" Anovar had told Medina "Because you may not see another until you're starving half to death."

Medina had learned the full extent of the conditions the wolves had to survive in in these past years. In the western mountains there weren't many plants and few animals like to come around. The hunters would stay near the foot of the mountains hoping something will wander by. Some had even dared to venture away from the mountains to catch some food. Luckily, over the years the wolves had developed an ability to go without food for long periods of time and they had survived all these years.

Well, maybe not so luckily since most sided with Ganondorf.

The journey from West to South would be their longest yet and the wolves advised that they avoid towns since other wolves may be watching them as well. So they spent bitter nights on rocky ground in freezing weather. These weren't happy days but the travlers held on to the fact that they had just one last piece to acquire.

It was during the third day that Medina's headache came on not just a dull throb but a sudden sharp pain in her skull. She winsed as the pain intensified with each beat of her heart.

Multark looked at her conserned "Are you all right young one?" That was what the wolves seemed to call her. There name was harder for them to say aparently.

"I'm fine... Oh!" Medina winsed again as blood pumped into her brain.

Multark looked unconvinsed he ran ahead to where Link and Midna walked "You're daughter is experiancing some trouble."

"No, Multark, I'm really- Ah!" she crumpled to the ground. The pain made her unable to think straight and she could hardly even register Link and Midna running twoards her and the whimpers of the wolves.

"Medina!" Link called but she couldn't reply. Her body was racked with sudden chills and she started shaking un controllably.

Link felt her head "She's burning with fever..."

That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

"We have to get help" Link cried when his daughter blacked out still shaking like a leaf. He picked her up in his arms. "Where's the nearest village?" he asked his voice shaken and worried.

Anovar observed his surroundings "Maybe a mile, two miles at the most."

"Take us there" Midna whispered "She doesn't look good."

Sweat was forming on Medina's forhead and her face had gone deathly pale. Her forehead felt like it was on fire.

Anovar nodded once "Let us hurry." the wolves bounded ahead and Link and Midna ran after them, Link cradeling Medina in his arms.

It was a mile and a half to the village but they didn't stop running till they were almost upon the houses.

"We must stay out" Anovar panted. "Good luck."

Link hurried into the village and looked desperetly around for a doctor or a shaman or something.

"You there." they jumped at a voice but relaxed to see it was only and old woman her back bent and her white hair drawn up in a bun.

"Get that child in here. She looks like death." the old woman gestured "Quickly before the wolves come."

Link and Midna took her advise and came into the shop.

"Lie her down here" the old woman commanded pointing a bony finger at a table set in the middle of the room.

Link obeyed and lay Medina down on the har wood surface. "Who are you?" he asked the woman cautiously who had already dissapeared into a room that looked like and indoor garden.

"I'd be asking you the same question" the woman called "Since you definetly aren't from around here. My name is Nettle. I sell hurbs to anyone who needs them so I'm more or less the doctor in this town." she smiled bitterly as she came back into the room with a cold cloth and rested it on Medina's forehead. "Now might I ask who you are?"

"I'm... Colin" Link answered "And this is Beth." he gestured to Midna "My daughter is Lila"

Nettle studied them in a peculiar way before dissapearing back into the room of what Link assumed were herbal plants. "Now if what I have observed is correct I think she has Black Fever. Shows up alot this time of year. Did it start with a headache? Did it come on without warning?"

Link nodded "It did."

"Yes it's definetly black fever" Link heard a series of sounds that seemd like chopping or mashing. "Lucky for you I have had alot of people come by with that. Dozens of them. By now I've discovered the best way to fight it its a simple mix of my herbs and a cold cream... but I won't bother explaining that to you. No one understands my herbal remedeis but they work like charms."

Nettle reappeared with a white cream that was mottled with greens and reds. She lifted up the cloth snd dabbed a bit of the stuff on Medina's head with two wrinkled fingers. "This'll help her. But what she really needs is rest. A bit of this every few hours works miracles."

Medina had stopped shaking and now just seemed to be sleeping peacefully her brown hair strewn about her face.

Nettle set a new wet cloth on Medina's forehead. "You're welcome to stay here for the night. You look exhausted."

Yes, traveling for multiple days in a row and sleeping on the ground was anything but relaxing. They accepted Nettle's invatation gratefully.

* * *

Medina blinked and opened her eyes allowing sunlight to seep in to her tired eyes. What happened. Why was she in this shop? She started to sit up but stopped immediately as pain made her head throb. She lay back down feeling useless. How long had she been out?

She glanced over to her right and saw her dad sitting by her side in a chair asleep. At least he was here.

"Well look who's finally up" Medina turned at the sound of an old womans voice. Her hand instinctivly went to her hip but her sword wasn't there. She also relized it was silly to be afraid of this old woman anyway so instead she asked "What happened?"

"Black Fever that's what happened" the woman dabbed a cold soothing cream on her forehead. "But you're all right now. Just need a little more rest." She dissapeared behind a door.

And the sound of it shutting Link's head jerked up. "Medina. Your awake."

"Yep" Medina sat up with great difficulty noting the pain wasnt un bearable. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a day" Link mused "You are quite the sleeper. How do you feel?"

"Ok" Medina looked around "Where's Midna?"

"She went with Anovar and Multark to hunt." Link said leaning back in his chair and yawning "Good thing we stumbled upon this town, Nettle knew just what to do to revive you."

"Funny little name" Medina thought allowed.

"I think it suits her" Link shrugged "She's a peculiar woman."

Medina nodded and lay back down. Despite being out for almost a day she felt drowsy. Before she knew it she had drifted off again.

* * *

**_Peez review!_**


	26. Chapter 26: Pools of Blood

**_Here's the next chappie! R&R!_**

"Get up! Up, up, up!" Nettle hissed waking Medina with a start.

"What is it" she bolted up right. She felt almost completely better now except for a dull throb in her skull but that was fine.

"There are wolves and a few men looking for you" Nettle helped her off the table.

"Where's my dad?" Medina asked feeling paniced. "He's out with your other companions. He doesn't know that they're here."

"Who is?" Medina asked.

"A few dark men and some wolves. The one at the lead they called Aukna." Nettle glanced around like they might come in at any moment.

Medina grabbed her sword from where she saw it lieing on the couch. "I've got to get out of here."

There was a loud pounding on the door and Medina heard the un mistakeable voice of Aukna "Open the door."

"Take the attic" Nettle whispered "I'll stall" Medina thanked her and ran off with out another word.

"Yes, I'm coming I'm coming" Nettle called.

Medina darted up the attic steps. There was window that opened up onto the roof.

_Better one exit than no exit _Medina thought opening the window and climbing onto the roof. The night was moon less so it helped mask her in darkness on the dark roof tops.

She could here Nettle stalling below her and she knew she probably didn't have much time. She couldn't escape from the ground that was for certain, but maybe over the roof tops... yes that was her best bet.

Medina jumped the first gap between the roofs remaining as silent of possible. Then the next. Like a cat she lept from roof top to roof top twoards the villages end. She was doing very well when her foot slipped on the slick tile and she fell right off the roof. She had only a minute to be stunned before she heard Aukna's voice call "THERE!"

Medina jumped to her feet and shot away. She slipped into an alleyway and moved around to come out in another street only to see another group of wolves charging twoard her. SHe groaned and took off the other direction.

She didn't get far befor another group blocked her path.

"Why the hell is it always me" Medina muttered drawing her sword. THe only other way out was back through the alleyway. Great, that would be fine but Aukna was standing right there blocking her path.

"Well if it isn't the little brat." he smirked.

"How did you find us?" Medina growled trying to stall, for what she wasn't sure.

"Well after we learned those two wolves were traitors we sent another two after you. They didn't dissapoint" Oh how Medina would love to slash that smirkmright off his face. "So here we are."

"Fabulous" Medina muttered "Absolutely fabulous."

"Grab the girl" Aukna instructed two Aridels "She'll tell us where the others are."

Medina tensed as two of the men stepped forward ready to fight like Heck.

Suddenly there was a wizzing sound as an arrowhead went into the first Aridels back and he fell with a thud.

"Hmm, I wonder who could've shot that" Medina mused then she stabbed her sword into the other Aridel.

Link and Midna appeared on the scene and began to fight with Medina viciously. There was a howl and Anovar and Multark launched themselves from the roof tops where they hid plunging amongst the other wolves and fending them off.

Medina cut the throats of two wolves but Aukna had alot more men than last time. The five companions fought like mad slashing their swords at anything with a pulse.

Medina got fed up with the fact that Aukna was just watching and she charged him sword raised. He raise his knife and blocked her first strike with ease than twisted around and blocked the next.

The two locked in a vicious duel. The others were holding there own against all of the enemies but they just kept coming. Blood was already bathing the cobblestone streets.

Then Aukna knocked Medina's blade out of her hand sending it clattering across the streets. Medina backed up but Aukns siezed her by the wrist and twisted her around so that she faced away from him and the sharp edge of his blade touched her throat. "It appears you lose this time sweetheart" he purred threateningly.

A wall of fur suddenly knocked into Aukna, forcing him to let go of Medina who fell to the ground. Multark stood growling and bristling at Aukna.

Aukna snarled and lashed out with his blade but Multark side stepped in time for the blade to clatter against the stone causeing sparks. He snapped at Aukna as he swished his blade twice more. Then Multark lunged.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. As Multark came up teeth bared he caught Aukna's arm, his uninjured one and latched on. But that was all Aukna needed to stab his blade down into the wolfs back.

Multark yelped once. A high pitched sound of pain before he fell to the ground blood already pooling around him, staining his fur and mixing with the blood of the other casualties that lay already on the ground.

* * *

**_WAAAAHHHHHHH! He got stabbed! Anyway... REVIEW!_**


	27. Chapter 27: Anguish and Vows

**_Sorry it been awhile but now I'm updating so..._**

**_R&R!!!_**

Medina stood, rooted on the spot, staring at the lifeless body of Multark. The wolf had saved her life twice. And he was... dead?

Aukna gaved a satisfied smirked and kicked the wolf's corpse. Medina felt rage wash through her. She was going to _kill _Aukna!

"NO!" a cry of pure anguish echoed through the night. A furry body flew at Aukna knocking him down. Anovar stood in front of his brothers body his teeth barred his eyes filled with fury and anguish.

Aukna kicked at him and managed to get to his feet again his sword drawn.

Anovar snapped at him almost taking off of his hand. Aukna tried to slash him across the neck but all of the fury was powering Anovar's movements and he dodged with lightning speed.

Then he got at Aukna's other shoulder and his teeth gouged his arm and caused blood to run down his arm.

"Good that's a scar on each shoulder." Medina muttered.

Cursing aukna knocked the wolf aside with the flat of his blade and ran for it.

The other Aridels and wolves were either long gone or lying dead on the blood bathed streets.

Anovar snarled in outrage when he saw that the Aridel was gone "YOU BASTARD!" he cried hoarsely out at the night. He looked down at the bloody corpse of Multark.

"Brother..." he whispered chokingly a few tears falling from his eyes and on to Multark's fur. "Wake up..."

Medina stared numbly at the scene feeling a bit of wetness come in to her own eyes.

Link and Midna knelt down next to Anovar hands on the wolves shoulders.

"We'll bury him" Link assured Anovar "He... He died with honor. You're brother was noble."

Anovar shook as his body was racked with sobs

* * *

It was dawn when they finished burrying Multark under a solitary tree in a field just outside the town. The dawn cast and almost eerie forboding shadow on his grave. Sunrise just didn't seem beautiful this morning.

Anovar finally got up from where he sat by his brother's grave, his face determined. "Now I know it is myu destiny to help bring down Ganondorf" he hissed "I will do everything in my power to do just that. It would be a disgrace to my brother if I didn't." he cast a glance at the earth under which Multark was burried "And when the time comes I will kill Aukna. That is a vow I will move to carry out till my last breath if it takes the rest of my life."

With that he began to walk back twoards the village followed by Link and Midna.

Medina sighed and knelt down by Multark's grave "Thankyou Multark" she said shakily "I owe my life to you. If you're brother fails in his vow then I will take it up for him. I will see that Aukna dies."

The tears came freely now as she sat un moving by the grave of the wolf that had saved her life.

* * *

**_Please review on this depressing chapter!_**


	28. Chapter 28: The Final Shard

**_Ok so after that last depressing chapter on which NO ONE REVIEWED ON! We move on with life. This is my last update for this story for a week since I'll be off to camp. ENJOY!_**

"So..." Medina said slowly wishing to break the silence "The South. I bet I can guess what the animal is there."

"A serpant" Link nodded "No question about it."

"Probably an incredibly venemous one too." Medina sighed "Or has like, a spiked tail or can breath fire or something else abnormal. And of course it will be as tall as a castle tower.

"Not to mention there are still probably several Aridels there" Midna pointed out.

"The more the merrier" Anovar growled.

For once the air was much warmer on their journey but it was steadily becoming uncomfortably hot. It was midday when they reached the sands of the desert and the sun was scorching their backs.

After several hours of traveling through the hot sun they saw towers in the distance.

"We'll have to sneak in" Link sighed. "Why do we always have to sneak in?"

"I have an idea" Medina grinned and she nodded twoards the cart being pulled twoards the city.

"Good idea." Midna nodded.

A few minutes later they had hidden themselves among the goods. The cart lurched forward as the man driving it re seated himseld on the front and urged the two strange horses forward. Anovar trailed behind the cart. After all a wolf was hardly suspicious.

They got through the gate and then began the fine art of sneaking around that they had mastered so well. They had to reach the west end of the city which apparently had a trail leading to a large cave that housed a great evil monster.

"Great." Medina muttered when Anovar conveyed this to him "Evil monsters are my favorite"

It took them several hours to sneak their way twoards the west gate. Luckily the city wasn't as populated with all the Aridels going to serve Ganondorf but there were still plenty watchful eyes to keep them busy. Night had fallen when they finally made it out of the city and the temperature dropped like a stone.

"Everything here is always cold!" Medina complained through chattering teeth.

"But you love the cold" Link joked.

Medina punched a rock.

They continued up the winding path until they reached a steep drop off that fell down to 50 feet below.

"Over there" Midna pointed. "The cave is at the other end of the cliff at the bottom of it."

"So..." Medina said slowly "We have to climb down that." It was basically a steep drop to the ground with not very many hand holds.

"Yes." Link nodded. "Medina, you go down first and find a good route."

"Great" Medina muttered "So basically you're sending me down to see if something bad happens on the way?"

"No I'm sending you down because you're the best climber" Link said "Now go."

Medina gave a theactrical sigh and started down the cliff face. It was a tough climb but she was b=able to find enough handholds to make it down.

"Ok, were you watching where I went" Medina called up "Because I'm not showing you again."

"We're good Medina thanks." Link called. She couldn't see them up there she was so far down and she doubted they could see her either but oh well.

"Well, it turns out that she's a nimble little thing." a cool voice said.

Aukna.

Before Medina had time to turn or call out a hand flew around her waist and another one clamped over her mouth.

"No, no don't tell them" Aukna purred in her ear. "We want to suprise them." Now she saw the other Aridels hidden against the rock. There was no way Link and the others would be able to see them in time.

Aukna pressed back against the canyon wall keeping Medina firm in his grip.

"How did you find us" Medina hissed.

"Well our other wolf spies just happened to catch your plan and where all the shards were hidden so we got here first." Aukna sounded pleased "A clever hiding place really. And you fell right into our trap."

Medina struggled but she felt cold metal on her throat "None of that" Aukna whispered "You shouldn't worry too much. We won't kill you or your friends. No, Ganondorf forbid that. We'll just kill the traitor wolf. How's his brother by the way?"

Medina ground her teeth and was about to yell at him but his hand was quickly back over her mouth.

The waiting was agrivating but Link and Midna finally reached the ground. That's when the Aridel's lept forward and grabbed them both. This time they had suprise on their side.

"Too bad you had to fall for that" Aukna sighed coming forward with Medina. "But no matter, we have you now and I'm sure Ganondorf will be glad to see you.

"Let go of my daughter!" Link snarled viciously.

Aukna's fingers knotted in Medina's hair and forced her head further back "No thanks. After all I'm sure you'll do what you're told with her like this."

That was when the hiss came.

"Guess you forgot about snaky didn't you." Medina said smugly.

"Damn." Aukna cursed.

That's when the huge dimond shape head emerged from the cave, flat and huge. It's two normal eyes glowed red but one in it's forehead glowed green.

"Wow that's not an obvious weak spot" Medina muttered.

The snakes head shot forward and bit down on an Aridel before with drawing. The Aridel began twitching violently foaming at the mouth and green pus oozed from the huge gaping bite marks.

"Yep, poisoness" Medina nodded "I called it."

The Aridels had abandon their prisoners and were trying desperetly to climb back up the canyon though some stayed on the ground frozen in shock.

The serpant lashed forward with suprising speed and hit the canyon wall causing rocks and escaping Ariedls to fall back to the ground.

Aukna had dissapeared and Medina drew her sword. The only ones who weren't completely panicing were Link and Midna who had also drawn their swords.

"Where's Anovar?" she hissed.

"There was no way he would be able to make it down so he's still up there. Are you ok?" Link looked obviously concerned.

"Perfect" Medina muttered "I'm kind of getting used to it really. So let's kill this thing."

Most of the Aridels had dissapeared and Medina guessed they were hinding in the rocks. But they'd worry about them later.

Now the snake spoted them and his glowing eyes fixed on Medina.

"Why is it always ME!" Medina groaned and she dove aside as the snake lunged at her.

"You must have something that makes monsters hate you" Link called.

Medina shot an arrow at the snake but it only shattered against it's scales.

The snake was fully out of the cave now, dimond shapes lacing his back. And on his back was also the dimond. The final shard.

Medina dove to the side as the serpant's head flew twoards her again and it ended up smashing against the week spot.

After awhile Medina was beggining to get tired... then she had it. She ran straight twoards the serpant before it could register her actions and she swung onto it's neck.

The snake hissed and thrashed trying to throw her off but Medina had a deathgrop on it's scaly body. "SHOOT IT"S GREEN EYE!" Medina shouted. "SHOOT THE GREEN EYE ALREADY MIDNA!"

Midna shot an arrow but missed "I CAN'T GET A GOOD TARGET!" she cried frustrated.

Medina groaned and began slowly climbing up the snakes neck keeping her arms locked around it as it continued to thrash around. Arrow after arrow shattered on it's skin a few almost hitting Medina.

She finally manage to pull her self onto the head and then stabbed at the green eye with all the strength she had.

The snake thrashed wildly and Medina was thrown from it's back. She landed twenty feet away and skidded to a stop cuts and bruises layering her body.

Then with a final cry the snake collapsed it's fanged mouth open and the last dimond shard fell from it's back.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**


	29. Chapter 29: Prisoners

**_Ok so I get back from camp and I only see one review for my last chapter! It's not to hard to review people! With that said. ENJOY!_**

_

* * *

We did it _Medina thought exhausted. She tried to get to her feet but she stumbled and fell back to the ground.

"Medina! Are you ok?" Link and Midna ran to her side.

Medina coughed "Yeah. I'm a little banged up but I'm fine. Did you get the dimond shard?"

Link held up the tiny black dimond.

"Good" Medina took it and brought herself to her feet. She took out the pouch where the dimonds were being kept and dropped it into it. "Let's get out of this hole."

The climb up was slower going since Medina wasn't at her best but they finally they managed to pull themselves onto the cliff side. Exhausted they decided to just sleep right there. Anovar volenteered to take first watch.

When Medina was sure the others were asleep she went up to Anovar.

"You should be resting young one" Anovar said his eyes kept fixed on the horizon.

"I know" Medina sighed "But listen Anovar. If anything happens. I want you to leave us and run. Your the only one whose life isn't in danger right now. Then follow through with our plan. You know the one I mean." Medina traced her finger through the sand on the ground.

Anovar nodded once "I will do as you've asked."

"Good." Medina smiled "Don't tell the others though... and if it's not to much to ask... could you keep watch all night. I want you to be awake if something happens."

"Of course" Anovar said "Now sleep."

Medina was way ahead of him.

* * *

Medina woke to a familier cold voice "Decided to join us princess?"

Medina felt the familier touch of cold metal on her throat. She jerked up to cry out but Aukna's hand clamped over her mouth "You do like to talk don't you?"

Medina saw that Midna and Link had their hands bound and were gagged. They were glaring around at the Aridels surrounding them.

"Now" Aukna whispered in her ear "Where's that little pouch of yours where you keep the dimond shards? I saw you with it."

Medina struggled "Yeah like I'm gonna give it to you."

Aukna simply smirked "Search her pack." The other Aridels rummaged through Medina's pack until they came up with a small pouch one of them peered inside.

"Yep this is the one" one of the Aridel's handed it to Aukna.

"Put that back" Medina snapped.

"You're not in a position to make demands" Aukna pocketed the pouch and threw Medina to two Aridels "Bind her hands. We're going to the castle. Oh and gag her too. The last thing I want to hear is her annoying voice."

"I could say the same for you! Where's Anovar!" Medina growled as her hands were forced behind her back.

"Oh, he ran off. It seems your wolf friend thinks more of his own skin than yours." Aukna smirked "Not that I'm suprised."

"Bite-" but she got no further before a gag was shoved in her mouth.

"Get the prisoners and let's go" Aukna ordered "I'm sure Ganondorf will be very pleased." he lowered his voice so that only Medina could hear "And maybe then he'll let me give you an identical scar on your arm." she felt cold metal trail down her shoulder.

Medina glared at him and kicked out at him but he dodged and shoved her forward "Walk."

_Dang it _Medina thought _We're not getting out of this one. Not alone._

_

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**_


	30. Chapter 30: Talk of Rebellion

**_Now I didn't get any reviews last chapter. You people sure are getting lazy! R&R PLEASE!_**

**_Medina: She said please that's a pretty desperate measure people!_**

**_Shut up! _**

The ride to the castle was long, aggrivating, humiliating and quiet.

In other words it sucked.

Medina hated not being able to talk. It was more annoying than anything and made everything even more downright boring especially since she couldn't tick off Aukna.

It took two days to reach the castle. When it came into sight Medina noted that dark black storm clouds swirled about the castle, threatening and forboding.

Aside from being a tyrant Ganondorf also seemed to be over dramatic!

So the three prisoners were marched through the courtyard, filled with Aridels and monsters, and down several long, twisting corridors until they came to a huge set of oak doors.

Aukna smirked back at the three prisoners, mainly Medina, before he knocked loudly.

"Come in" a cold deep voice said from the other side. By Link's reaction Medina knew that it must belond to Ganondorf.

Aukna pushed open the door and motioned for the company to move forward. The prisoners gags were removed, to Medina's great pleasure, before they were shoved to the ground in front of a huge throne.

There sat a tall dark man with red hair and a triumphant smirk that Medina found almost as annoying as Aukna's.

"Link." he said looking down at his old enemy "We meet again. And Midna what a pleasent suprise."

"Ditch the formalities Ganondorf!" Link spat "What do you want?"

Ganondorf chuckled a bit "Why to extend my hospitality of course. I must say the people of Twinolyn have been most... welcoming." he stood "And now I have a castle all to myself. It's very nice in deed." his eyes then rested on Medina "Ah, this must be your daughter. So much like you isn't she? Though she seems to be a short little thing."

"Bite me!" Medina snarled "At least I've got a brain in my head! You can't say the same!"

"Shut up you little brat!" Aukna hissed holding his knife to her throat.

Ganondorf chuckled again "Your threats have no effect on me young one. And if you're so clever why have you continued to fall into Aukna's traps?"

"Because the guys an annoyingly persistant bastard that's why!" Medina growled vicously.

Ganondorf just smirked and shook his head "Get these pesants out of my sight. Escort them to their quarters and post extra gaurd there."

Medina and the others were led away.

"_I hope Anovar is getting his part of the bargain settled" _Medina thought as Aukna dragged her out of the room.

They reached their quarters and were shoved inside and the door locked behind them.

"Nice place they've given us" Medina muttered sarcastically.

"Medina?" a voice asked from a corner "Link? Midna?"

"Izzie!"

* * *

Anovar crept silently through the tunnel under the castle. The sewers... what a perfect way to go. Still it worked. He had to get to the queen. She of all people could help him... he hoped.

The sewers lad him into the prisons just below the castle. Just below the queen and kings quarters as it were. The queen, Elamier, would no doubt not like the wolves situation. She probably didn't care for Ganondorf either. Anovar knew that she would be alone tonight as the king Ramolden would be meeting with Ganondorf.

Anovar crept quietly past the sleeping prisoners in their prison cells and up the stairs. The corridors were empty but for an Aridel asleep on the job. But when he reached the door to the queen and kings room there was a wolf there.

That would've been fine. He could've just passed as another ordinary wolf but the wolf on gaurd was Rowlyn. His old friend.

"You!" Rowlyn hissed "You... you have some nerve showing up here! What do you want with the queen!"

"Rowlyn" Anovar pleaded "Listen to me."

"Why should I?" Rowlyn snarled "You betray your whole race working with those humans! And you killed your own brother and-"

"What did you say!" ANovar hissed his voice cold.

"You killed... Multark" Rowlyn suddenly didn't look so sure "Thats what the Aridel said. That Multark was trying to help us still and that you killed him... when you found out."

Anovar felt himself shaking with anger "Lies! That bastard Aridel Aukna killed him! Ran a sword right through him! I saw the whole thing! That damned man! I HATE him!"

"I... but I thought-" Rowlyn said slowly.

"What other lies have they been feeding you?" Anovar growled "Face it, we're just pons to Ganondorf! I know the queen sees it how I do so I need to speak with her." ANovar was gettiing worked up now "Ganondorf doesn't care about us! Our savior? HA! He's just made everyone hate us more! How is this going to help our plight with Twinolyn? Don't you see this Rowlyn! We're even worse off here: AS SLAVES!"

Rowlyn stared at Anovar had he panted heavily "The humans I work with understand! They have forgiven me and Multark. We can't go on like this! Please! Let me see the queen."

Rowlyn studied the wolf in front of him searching for a lie then sighed "Very well, but be quick. The king will be back with in the hour."

"Thank you friend" Anovar bowed his head and let himself in to the room.

The queen was sitting there in the center, but another wolf was there already. A golden wolf.

"You understand don't you?" the golden wolf said.

The queen nodded then fixed her eyes on Anovar "Ah, I was expecting you to come with talk of the capture of the humans."

Anovar bowed "My lady."

"Anovar" the queen approached him "I know what you have come for. And I do sympathize with your plight. You are right. THe wolves are ruined like this though they do not see it. We'd be better off back in the mountains. Many wolves are bitter twoards Ganondorf." she nodded her head twoards the golden wolf "he has come to me asking for me to speak with the wolves. To pull them back on the right path. I will do so but in whispers. The message will travel around the wolves in a whisper straight from me. THe wolves will listen... though my husband will not."

A single tear tracked down her cheek and Anovar saw that there was a red scratch on one side of her face.

"Thank you my lady" Anovar said "And one more thing. I need to get this to the prisoners that have arrived tonight." Anovargrabbed the puch hanging from his neck between his teeth and pulled open the draw string.

"The shards" the queen breathed peering in. "The ones that the girl had were fake then?"

"Yes" Anovar nodded "This was the girls plan really. She is a brilliant human."

The queen nodded "Rowlyn will find you a place to stay so we have enough time to rouse the wolves and then we will get you the humans. I swear it."

Anovar grinned a wolfish grin. THis just might work...

* * *

**_REVIEW! THE PLOT THICKENS!_**


End file.
